A Tale of Fire and Ice
by charliedee
Summary: [Arranged Marriage ReWrite] Thanks to the bright minds of Viserys and Odin the All-Father, Daenerys and Loki are now connected through a marital bond. It seems so harmless at first, but they bring out the worst in each other, and their evil schemes start brewing up a wild fire they cannot put out themselves. Oh how fast things can go downhill when a child is added into the mixture.
1. A Mead Filled Occasion

_A Mead Filled Occasion_

"I need you to be perfect today." A hushed husky voice breathed against her skin - his eyes taking in the sight before him while his fingers brushed the against the soft skin of her bare breast. In the silence following his words, a servant behind them poured a large bucket of steaming hot water into the extra large tiled bathtub, courtesy of Illyrio Mopatis.

Looking away from her breasts and to her shimmering violet eyes, a fire burned within him - a fire that absolutely begged to rule. "Can you do that for me?" She merely stared at him with a hint of uncertainty in her eyes, her shell pink lips parted. "You don't want to wake the dragon, do you." A threatening tone lingered through his words, chilling her right to the bone. Oh how he wanted to laugh right in her face and show her who was boss - yet it was her special day.

"No.." She quickly stammered, unable to take his gaze that felt like ice daggers piercing her skin. She watched with a stoic expression as he took his hand off her breast with a slight nod of his head, turning on his heels, and briskly leaving the bath room. _Finally_.. Was the thought that rang throughout her mind, running her free hand down the bumpy skin of her arm.

"When they write the history of my reign, sweet sister, they will say it began today!" Viserys' voice echoed off the marble walls of the bathing room, dispersing through the sounds of the bustling city outside. Then he was gone.

There wasn't a moment where Daenerys Targaryen felt remotely comfortable - not with him.

Turning on her hardened heels of her feet, she faced the large bathtub, columns of steam lifting off the water and greeted her flushed face. Silken drapery flowed through the room along with the nippy air, hugging the curves of her body tightly. A sour look plastered upon her face. _I don't like the cold_. She thought as bumps doted her skin, coating every inch of her body.

Looking down at the water, it _called_ for her. Not with words, not with a message written in the steam bubbles, but something allured her into the water. Bringing one foot up onto the step of the colorfully tiled tub, she knew this would work. The other foot came, then the other. Without regret in her bones, she dipped her foot into the still steaming hot water, not feeling a single thing.

"The water is too hot M'Lady! Please!" The servant called out as she rushed back into the bathing room with an arm full of fresh towels, waving her hands around to catch Daenerys' attention. Throwing the towels down onto the floor, she rushed over to the tub feeling the need to pull her out of the water.

But Daenerys didn't budge.

...

Only hours after her relaxing bath, it was time. Daenerys stood next to her older brother Viserys, and as cool as she looked on the outside, she was absolutely terrified on the inside. Thankfully he did not see her trembling, nervous fingers fidgeting about. The gentle wind blew about the group of three that stood alongside each other, and they stayed quiet - all for different reasons.

Her brother was up to his regular scheming, she was to be wed off to a man she knew nothing of for an army - an army for his little sister! But she'd never, ever go against the sayings of her brother, because she would awaken the dragon, apparently. This is why she was standing in a foreign place, to meet a foreign man, for a foreign wedding she took no part in planning.

But it was beautiful here, she had to admit. Being raised on the streets with her brother was not a great place for a young girl with high ambitions - and this was the place she always dreamed of! Her violet eyes shone brightly as she took in the sights before her, taking in the beautiful gowns women wore, the large golden walls of the Asgardian castle, and the beautiful houses that lined the streets. A lot more beautiful than the rugged streets and dirty alleyways she knew so well.

It was only then in her deep thoughts the castle doors swung open with a loud ear piercing creak, and heads snapped upwards to view who walked out of the doors. As if a mysterious bright light shone through the open doors, three figures walked out from them, making them seem even more Godly than before. It was Odin, the All-Father with his wife Frigga to his right then his youngest son, Loki, to his left.

She blinked roughly - surely she was not marrying him! And she did not mean that in any bad way - but he was far better off with any other girl, wouldn't he be? Why would Odin marry off his son to a girl off the streets for an _entire_ army?

Illyrio stepped forward with a large smile spread across his face - he needed to seem warm to the _All-Father, _the ruler of all the realms for God's sake! Opening his large arms wide, he began to speak with a skip in his voice. "May I present my honored guests! Viserys Targaryen of house Targaryen, third of his name. The rightful king of the Andals and the first men. Then his sister, Daenerys of house Targaryen!"

Feeling a tight hand wrapping itself around her delicate wrist, she whipped her head over her shoulder, only to see her brothers smug smirk staring right back at her. "You see _him_? The one in the green and gold? They call him the God of Mischief - equipped with a silver tongue that could fool the smartest man!" His face contorted into one much eviler looking at his own comments. "And you will be his _Queen._"

Daenerys blinked, it was all she could do when she scanned over her brother's face. _Was that supposed to comfort me or scare me?_

"Frigga.. Loki.." Odins voice boomed like she had always imagined, turning back to gaze up at the Godly figures in front of the stairs, Daenerys watched as they turned away and left back inside the castle.

"Hey! Wait! Where are they going!?" Viserys stammered as he rushed forward to Illyrio's side with a worried face, his eyes full of bewildered curiosity._ I need that army_! "Did they like her?!"

Illyrio chuckled wildly, resting his large chubby hands on his protruding belly. "Trust me, your Grace, if they did not like her, they would have done something about it." He waved it off like it was nothing as began walking away from the castle. He showed no concern - yet the two Targaryen siblings writhed with emotion.

Dany's nose crinkled. _And how would you know such a thing_? Crossing her arms over her chest, she followed like an obedient dog behind her brother and the obese man.

"Well then. When will they be married?" His footsteps alongside his sisters and the fat man's steps sounded atop the red cobblestone walkway beside a large sight-seeing cliff - quite a beautiful view if you had time to sit and look, Daenerys thought.

"Soon." The man stated simply, his worn sandals dragging along the rough earth beneath them. With a small chuckle and a glance to the younger man over his shoulder, he spoke again. "Just do not show such haste to the Prince. I fear he may see through you."

With his nose turned upwards in a snobbish way and his fingers curling around the handle of his sword, Viserys scoffed. "You think I don't know that?! I'm no fool, Illyrio. I give his son a wife, and he give's me access to his army! It's as simple as that." Or so he thought, as least. _Really, it's a fool proof plan_. He thought to himself with a smug grin growing on his face.

"I don't want to be his Queen." Daenerys finally spoke out during their long chat, immediately regretting her haste decision when her brother spun around on his heels with a disgusted face. Swallowing her fear, a pleading look found it's way to her features. Would it be so hard for him to call off this wedding? Oh how she hoped her brother would do that for her!

"I want to go home." She whispered, well really it came out more as a stutter, when those fierce eyes of his watched her unblinkingly.

"So. Do. I. I want us both to go home, but they took that from us. Now tell me sweet sister, how do we go home? Viserys snarled with a curled lip, taking an angry step towards her, while she stepped backwards.

"I don't know-"

"With an army! With King Odin's army." He cut her off with a gentle, lying smile. His long slender fingers raised up and stroked her pale cheek while his eyes still watched her, angrily at that. "I would let all of his soldiers fuck you, all hundreds of thousands of them, and even their horses, if that's what it took!" He spat, whipping his hand back down to his side, yet he kissed her forehead.

_Stupid girl_. He grimaced as his long legs brought him further and further away from his sister - and he was rejoyced at the fact that he would gain an army so quick!

So she was left alone once more, alone to bear the cruel words he always threw at her. But would could she do? Dany licked her lips and turned to face the ocean - such a calming scent she always thought.

...

"Frigga, what do you think?" The old but wise bearded man spoke softly to his wife, so gently, as if his normal voice would shatter her in a million pieces. His rather large burly hand caresed the beard that grew from his chin and stroked it gently, deep in thought. Sitting upon his large golden throne, he had a big decision to make. "She is,_ his_ daughter."

He looked at her with his good eye as she tapped her fingers together aimlessly, her blue eyes scanning over her husband. "Yes that is true. Aerys Targaryen was a terrible, terrible man. Who's to say, she could be exactly like her father was."

Odin nodded, taking in every detail. "Yet it is her brother who seemed to take over him more than her - she seemed awfully quiet." He stroked his beard once more. "She would also be a great asset to Asgard, she would become a key to the East."

As if she did not hear the last thing he said, Frigga went rambling on with a smile upon her face. "She did seem quiet, didn't she. Perhaps that is what Loki needs - a nice quiet woman to settle him down." She chuckled. "And perhaps she'd even stop the never ending venturing between Loki and Thor that always seem to get those two into trouble. Grown men.."

Odin licked his parched lips. "Then I guess it is settled then."

Frigga nodded curtly and picked up the hem of her dress. "Oh I'm so excited!" She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with her son. "It is settled, Dear Loki!"

...

She never knew the inside of the castle was to be this extravagant! It was the evening Viserys, Illyrio, and Daenerys had arrived in Asgard - and already their wedding was taking place! Sure she was definitely unnerved, and anxious, and terrible scatterbrained, but the sheer size of the castle's Grand Foyer helped her forget about all of that. Her violet eyes scanned the ceiling of the foyer, and it seemed to touch the stars, along with the never ending stretch of golden walls. Not to mention the long, dark wooden tables stretched out as far as the eye could see, and decked with the city's finest foods!

Oh she'd never seen anything like it! Despite her current situation, she was ecstatic. A small smile played on her shell pink lips as she watched the citizens of Asgard enjoy themselves at her wedding - her wedding! She never thought she'd see the day. As she was lost in her thoughts, kitchen workers hauled out the large vats of mead into the foyer, taking at least four people to roll the large thing out. A horde of people went rushing to get their fill of their goblets, only the finest mead was broken out for special occasions - and this was definitely one!

In no time, at least half of the crowd was starting to feel their buzz, and even a fight broke out between two totally wasted men - but that was sorted out with the guards as quick as could be.

Daenerys stood like a statue, however. She stood next to her new Husband, Prince Loki, on the left side of the large golden Throne of Asgard. Neither said a word, yet both had a lot of things to say. On the right of the Throne, stood Frigga. The Queen of Asgard.

She was a good mother so she'd never admit that she had an almost favourite child - and that was Loki. Frigga knew she did not birth Loki herself, but she had such a special bond with her little boy. Thor was his fathers son, loud and obnoxious, but Loki was quiet and caring, and loved his mother to bits. She was oh so very proud to call him her son. And her heart warmed knowing he had a good wife by his side - or at least she prayed she would be a good wife.

Then came the gift giving - and there were so many. Daenerys' eyes grew large at the sight of the growing gift pile beside her and her husband, and they were all so beautiful. Her mouth hung open for a few moments as golden jewellery, silken dresses, hand-made pieces, and lots of more golden items. Two men made their way up the steps towards the Throne, holding up a large beautifully carven wooden box.

As the men made their way up, Viserys scoffed at a fist fight that erupted in the crowd of gleeful Asgardians. He liked to drink, a few drinks here and there, but these people swam in their mead! He'd never do that.

"An Asgardian wedding is considered a dull affair if most were sober, your Grace." Illyrio chucked with his hands resting upon his large belly, seeing the silver haired man's look of disgust. Though his face did contort, he cracked a small grin and proceeded to watch the idiots go on.

With a heavy sigh, the two men set down the ornate box, catching the curiosity of the royal family. Wiping their sweaty brows with the back of their hands, the men crouched beside the box and cracked it open. Inside were three eggs sitting upon a silken white sheet that lined the insides.

The first egg that caught Daenerys' eye was a deep green coloured egg with burnished bronze flecks scattering the scaled surface. Enthralled, Daenerys crouched beside the box and picked up the rather heavy egg, inspecting it's surface with her glowing violet eyes. _They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen.. _

She wasn't the only curious one, as Loki's dark brow raised at the sight of the three eggs that laid there. The egg he saw was as black as the midnight sea, with swells of blood red amongst the surface. Odin however, was not as pleased with the arrival of these _things_. He saw the pale cream egg that lay in the middle of the box, with rivers of gold than ran throughout the crevices of the scales.

"Dragon eggs, Daenerys, from the Shadow Lands." Illyrio stepped forward to face the newly-weds with a smile upon his porky face. Odin scoffed at the comment, yet he kept his opinion on the matter to himself - since it was his sons wedding and all.

"The ages may have turned them to stone, but their beauty remains."

Daenerys nodded silently, still looking deep into the colour of the egg she remained holding. She couldn't help but notice that it matched the colour of her new husbands eyes - she secretly, so secretly, loved it. "Thank you." She whispered and carefully set the egg back down into the chest. These eggs were now her most prized possessions, and she'd have to take the most utter precaution with them.

Loki let a few more hours pass until he finally excused himself and his new wife from the party, growing tired of the never ending banter from the crowd of happy people below them. And besides, Loki noticed how late it was getting.

Yet something made him want to stay - ever since the talk he had gotten from his mother earlier on in the day. _'Oh Loki, you know, you aren't officially married until you take her maidenhood - I know this is something you'd want to hear from your father, but he is terribly busy at the moment.'_ Oh he really didn't need to hear that from his mother, or hearing that at all.

But he had a lingering feeling in the back of his mind that the tension was going to raise sooner or later - so why not now.

xxx

_AN: Yey, I re-wrote it. And I'm hoping it's better, because I think it's better. Reviewwwww?_


	2. Meet The Royal Family

_Meet The Royal Family_

A few days had passed since the ceremony and celebration of the marriage of Loki and Daenerys, and surprisingly, they've warmed up to each other (as much as you could be while you're guarded).

Daenerys had told Loki the long stories of her harsh up-bringing alongside her brother in the streets Pentos, where Viserys had first acquired the 'Beggar King' name. As obedient as she was, Viserys never seemed to cool down his anger towards her when their mother died during childbirth. As much as she apologized, he never cared. But she felt guilty over her death as she heard many stories about her abused her mother was.

She'd finally accepted the fact that she'd never know the bond between a mother and a daughter.

From what Loki has heard and seen, he'd come to a final conclusion. Viserys Targaryen was not a trusted man, and simply not fit for a King's duty. He even looked down on Loki - even though he was a God! A much higher being than he any day, yet Viserys did his best to make all the Gods seem inferior to him. _Mortals_.. was all he summed it up to be when he thought over it in his mind._ They never seem to learn their lesson_.

Even though Loki made a pact with himself to stray away from any mortals that crossed his path, he realized he had grown to quite like this woman he was now wedded to. Even if it all was for a lame scheme thought up by her brother, she was bearable to be around. Quite outspoken really, he noticed. She had so much to say that she never had the chance to stay while 'imprisoned' by her brothers side, and quite frankly, her opinions greatly matched his own.

Speaking about such ramblings in the grand foyer of the castle, both Daenerys' and Loki's attention was stolen when Frigga opened a large pair of doors and smiled at the broadly. The couple smiled at the woman who began to descend down the stairs towards them, holding up the silken hem of her dress carefully with each step she took. Her shoes clicked delicately against the white marbled flooring of the castle and stopped when she faced the two, the smile still etched upon her features.

"Oh Loki, I don't hope you mind, but may I speak with Daenerys in private?" Frigga questioned gently. How could anybody say no to her, her smile simply warmed he heart of any.

"Of course, Mother." Loki stated simply, but his curiosity grew within him as he turned and briskly walked away from the pair of women, raising a brow as a hushed voice sounded to the other. _Why would mother need to speak with her_? His brows furrowed for a moment. _She has no business speaking with her_. Or at least that was the vibe he got from his parents - that they had no need to keep Daenerys close in their lives.

Raising her hand up and placing it warmly on Daenerys shoulder. _Is this what it feels like to have a mother? This warm feeling I get from her is odd_.._ I've never felt this before.._ Was the only thing Daenerys thought when she felt her mother in-law's hand upon her shoulder. Surprisingly she didn't feel uncomfortable around this woman.

"Hello Dear." Frigga greeted her with a sweet, calming voice as she rubbed her shoulder before letting her hand drop back down to her side.

"Hello, my Queen." Daenerys addressed the woman before her with a small warm smile of her own - though she wasn't sure if it shown as she intended it to be. But then again, she thought, she was as nervous as she'd ever been! She'd never spoken to the Queen except for the small words at the ceremony, but an actual conversation? To quell her nerves, she smoothed out the silken blue dress that hugged her figure - funny, it was a dress Frigga had sent down for her.

Waving her hand around in the hair with a big grin, Queen Frigga had chuckled softly. "Pssh! Please, drop the formal name! You can call me mother from now on."

_Mother?!_ Daenerys stuttered in her mind for a cowardly moment. _She is asking me to call her mother so soon_? But Daenerys played a good façade and smiled on the outside, looking un-phased at the sudden request. "Alright, Mother.." The word mother seemed to roll off her tongue quite strangely, such a foreign word, she noted.

"Thank you." Daenerys' new 'mother' thanked her with a toothy smile while she continued to stare at her, most likely sizing her up, Daenerys thought. "Anyway, that is not the reason I came to find you. Do not think of me wrong for asking such a personal question, but it a mothers dying curiosity. Have you thought of bearing Loki any children yet? An heir, perhaps?"

With wide, violet eyes, Daenerys gasped. And she thought the 'Mother' name was so sudden! Nearly choking on her spit, Daenerys tried to compose herself. _Really, the thought of children?! It has not even crossed my mind_! "I, erm, I don't know."

"Oh Daenerys, don't be embarrassed, it was just an inquiry." Frigga giggled while rubbing her shoulder once more. "I'm afraid I must be on my way, a meeting with the King's guard." She rolled her eyes at the thought of those men wanting more and more from the Queen and King. "Goodbye, I will speak to you later on." And with that, Queen Frigga had left Daenerys all alone in the large room to wallow in her thoughts.

Daenerys let out a deep, long breath she had held in for the passed minute. Pressing her palm against her chest, she tried to calm herself down. Yes - bearing Prince's and Princess' to the royal family was an honour and a blessing, and any woman in all the nine realms and seven Kingdoms would be killing each other for. She wasn't against the idea, not at all, but this subject was brought up so soon in their marriage?

But then again, the thought of an actual, real family seemed quite appealing to Daenerys.

Hearing footsteps, Dany whirled around to face her husband once again. _Oh Gods, did he overhear our conversation_?

He smiled warmly at her. "What did my mother have to say to you?" Loki inquired with a hint of curiosity in his words, beginning to walk towards the large opened doors of the castle and out to the city. She followed right behind him, his strides were much longer than hers, by far, so she had to work herself to stay at his side.

"She was just asking how I was doing, and that she wanted me to call her mother from now on." Daenerys told him as much as she wanted to tell him - to save herself the awkwardness of that confrontation once more. One tense subject chat was enough for one day!

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "She can be quite embarrassing at times." Yes, very, very, very embarrassing at any time she could be! He swore she was doing these type of things to him on purpose!

Daenerys shrugged at his comment, however. "I've never had a mother to be so nice to me - so I suppose I don't mind as much."

As the two strode down the streets of Asgard, something unexpected occurred. She was used to it, but unlike Daenerys, Loki was shocked beyond belief. "Filthy Targaryen!" Those words echoed through the streets, silencing every body that walked along the cobblestone roads, in amazement, they watched. With all eyes on him, the man felt like a star - hell, he stood up to this harlot that didn't lift a pinky to get wedded into the royal family!

Well, he felt like a big man until he saw one pair of eyes that melted into him - a pair of darkened emerald eyes that shot daggers at him. Then his ego, his pride, and everything else this man held close ran away from his fingers.

"I could have your tongue for saying such words to my wife." Loki had warned with threat laced words directed at the man, a delicate black brow arched up as the man stuttered when he saw him - as he writhed beneath him.

The man cleared his throat, not even realizing that Prince Loki would have been on a walk with his wife through the city. He saw his chance to say something bold to the woman and he took it! But look where that got him. "Erm, I'm ever so sorry Prince Loki, it will-"

"Don't be saying that to me." Loki's voice dropped to a threatening tone, yet it seemed playful at the same time, like he was enjoying this. He pointed in Daenerys' direction with his thumb. _Incompetent moron, really_.

The man quickly nodded and faced the white haired woman, swallowing whatever pride he had left in his worthless little body. "I am sorry, I was out of line Princess. I sincerely hope you can forgive me." He stuttered beyond belief, believing that this would be the day he died. Bowing his head, he stared down to the cobblestone road beneath him sullenly.

"Come then, Daenerys." Loki sounded out of the blue, beckoning his wife to follow him out of the street along with him. He turned on his heels and began to walk away from the scene, needing not to be a part of this foolish squander any longer. Jogging up to his side, a smile crept upon Daenerys' face.

"You know, you didn't have to do that for me." She told him confidently with a broad smile, cocking her head to view his face. Then a smile of his own appeared on his face. But she was glad he did that for her - nobody had ever stood up for her, let alone scare someone into a formal apology! Secretly, deep down on the inside, she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Ah, but I did." His voice was back to it's normal, gentle tone she knew so well. He looked over to her with his bright green eyes again, no longer the dark and threatening eyes he had. They reminded her of the beautiful royal gardens - as green as the leaves on the trees or the blades of grass beneath her feet. "Because you are my wife."

Understanding his viewpoint, Dany nodded with a small smile. "Well, thank you for that."

...

Only a few days after Daenerys had her first real chat with the Queen, next came her eldest son, Thor.

Now he was one of the people she had really hoped to stay away from because he was just so loud and boastful! Dany wasn't sure if she could handle his constant questions and his constant jests. But one fateful day, they ran into each other by accident.

"Ah! Daenerys!" His loud voice boomed throughout the empty hall of the castle, his blue eyes catching sight of her long silver hair. Trudging happily over to her with a broad smile on his face, he stuck his huge hand out for a handshake with his new sister. When she placed her dainty hand in his, he shook his head with an even bigger smile.

"You're family now, it does not have to be so formal!" With that sudden outburst, he pulled her close and hugged her warmly. Well, at least warm for him. The metals of his armour were absolutely frigid cold! Pressing her hands against the armour, she peeled her frozen cheek off his chest plate and pushed herself away as gently as she could - not wanting to seem cold to him.

"Yes, alright." She smiled to him while she smoothed out her dress carefully.

"I hope my brother is treating you well!?" Thor questioned with crossed arms over his chest and a risen brow to accompany his remark, tilting his head to the side a little bit.

_Is he always this loud_? Daenerys' brows furrowed for a moment when his voice continued to boom through the narrow hallway. She supposed she'd get used to his loud mouth and replied to his question with a small laugh. "Yes, he is treating me fine."

"Good, that is good. You tell me if he ever mistreats you, alright?" Now, she couldn't really tell if he was being serious or not. He still had a smile on his face, yet his tone stated otherwise. " Aside from that, how are you liking Asgard?

"It's beautiful here. I've never seen anything like it, really."

He nodded, his chest swelling with pride as he looked around at the expensive art that lined that halls. "Yes it is beautiful here. I'm glad you are liking it. Anyway, I've best be off, they've spotted a Bilgesnipe at the wall of Asgard and I've been asked to exterminate it." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he bid his farewell to her and went on his merry way.

_Well, he isn't all too bad_. Daenerys thought as she continued down the hall. She always thought of him as a prideful oaf that would never care for the feelings of anyone 'inferior' to him, but she was wrong. Her 'brother-in-law' was tolerable. Nice even.

...

_AN: Second chapter! Yay, I actually added a meeting between Thor and Daenerys! :) _

_Review if you liked!_


	3. Joyous Occasion

_Joyous Occasion_

Through the open window of her master bedroom, the sun shone it's bright rays against the white marbled floors, lighting the room up. The silky light blue curtains that hung around the large window blew gently in the vast space of the bedroom, making an elaborate dance along with the nippy air. _What a brilliant view_. Daenerys smiled to herself as her eyes fixated on the spectacular view from her and Loki's bedroom window, overlooking the morning sun and the busy streets way below.

Raising her arms as the servants asked, she continued to gaze out the window in awe that she could be placed in such a palace - from the streets to living in the lap of luxury! She could only hope Viserys had such a wonderful as she did at the moment.

The female servant stretched out a long tape around Daenerys' bust carefully, her eyes squinting at the tiny hand printed numbers along the edges carefully. In her mother tongue, the woman whispered to herself and picked up a small script of paper and squinted at that as well, writing down her observations silently. Daenerys could not care less what the servants were doing to he - she just needed them to bring their notes to the seamstresses - her dresses were growing a tad tight around her breast area.

She stared unblinking at the large sun that shone to her, admiring it.

"My Princess..?" The second servant questioned as she brought her gaze up from the other one's notes, licking her lips in the process. "Your measurements have grown larger from the last time we checked."

The first servant looked back over her shoulder to face Daenerys, her accent thick as she spoke. "My Princess, when was the last time you bled?" Pulling her shawl tighter, she looked at Dany with caring features.

With furrowed brows, Daenerys' breath hitched in her throat. She was hit with a wave of confusion - she had not been paying attention to such things! She thought for a minute before licking her lips. "Perhaps it was two moons ago..." She blinked furiously and stepped down off the stone pedestal._ It can't be..._!

_Deep breaths_. She told herself over and over again as she hesitantly looked down at her changing body. Indeed she did notice the considerable amount of weight added to her breasts, which usually only meant one thing for a woman who was already done developing. "My Princess! We believe you are with child!" She felt the woman's hand press against her abdomen gently. "Oh we congratulate you so!"

...

Later that evening, Daenerys was still as confused and scared as ever. Letting her tight dress fall to the floor beneath her, she pressed her palms against her body, with trembling fingers, mind you. It had been at least three moons since their ceremony and still she felt so unprepared! _It's too early_. Or, _this can't be right, _kind of thoughts ran throughout her mind as she padded her way to the large mirror set upon the golden wall of the bedroom. Looking at herself in disbelief, she ran her hands over her body as if inspecting the area. _Soon, your stomach will bulge out with the life a child_. Her voice in her head told her with a sinister tone to it, trying to make herself angry over this. She pet her flat stomach. _Soon you will become fat, and the Prince will break off your martial bond and take your child away from you, leaving you with no where to go, even Viserys would have no use for you any more! _Her heart began to beat faster. _You'll wither into nothing but ash and dust, without a job in this world!_

Gasping for air, Daenerys ran away from the large mirror as fast as she could and ripped open the drawer to her armoire. Pulling out the first dress her fingers came in contact to, she pulled the wine red dress over her head and hid her shameful body. _That will not happen_! Dany strictly told herself as she pulled on her favourite piece of silver jewellery, _that will not happen to me, I am the blood of the dragon!_

Pulling on her strappy sandals, Daenerys pushed open the door of her bedroom with all of her might (that's something she hated about the castle, most of the doors were impossibly hard to open) and made her way down the hallway briskly. When she finally reached the large entrance room of the castle, she heard the loud ticking of the golden clock upon the wall. _Six forty-five, I must find him before dinner. _She nodded to herself before stepping into the room with a hint of regret in her mind. She could just wait to tell him, couldn't she? He could live without knowing that information for a while, right? But then again - she wouldn't want to be caught in a tangled mess where she ended up telling him at the wrong moment.

Walking towards the front entrance of the castle, she spotted him chatting with his older brother, Thor. Making her way over, both of the men looked over at her at the same time. "Ah, Daenerys." Loki greeted her with a small smile. "I haven't seen you all day."

She gently smiled and nodded at him. "I was being fitted by the seamstresses." Dany spoke somewhat worriedly, and the God of Mischief caught on quickly, as he looked at his brother with a raised brow.

"Thor, if you could."

Thor nodded with that goofy grin still residing on his face. "Of course brother, dinner time is approaching, so make it quick." He bid his farewells and was off towards the feast area to help the servants prepare for the grand dinner.

"Now, what is it you really wanted to say?" He queried with a small, knowing grin on his face.

Daenerys raised a curious brow. "Am I that easy to read?" She chuckled entwined her fingers in front of her.

Loki thought for an instant. "Well..." She raised both brows. "Yes, you are."

She snuffed for a moment. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It isn't for me." He chuckled when he watched her face grow a little disappointed. "Because if you weren't easy to read Thor would still be here standing in on our conversation. What did you really want to say?"

Clearing her throat and licking her lips, she stumbled around with her words. "Oh yes, well, now that I think about it, I'm not sure how you'd react."

His brows wrinkled for a brief moment. _Not sure how I react? What is it_? "I'm your husband, you can speak of any matter with me." He noticed how unsettled she looked at the moment - boy, something really must be up with her, he could tell.

Daenerys nodded. "Okay, I will tell you." She informed him, building up all the little bits of courage she had. "I've just been informed that I am with child."

A shocked expression now played on Loki's face, both brows were risen and his eyes didn't blink. "You are with child? How are you sure of it?"

"Well the seamstresses informed me that they believed I was with child, so I went and paid the medical wing a visit. They confirmed it." She tried her best to seem cool and collected but on the inside she was absolutely burning with fear of rejection she always faced. Dany chewed the inside of her cheek as she awaited a response."

He shook his head a little bit. "How did you think I'd react?"

"I don't know." She replied simply. But that was a thorough lie. She believed that once she bore him an heir he would kick her out of the castle and out to the streets, never once looking at her again.

"I would never react bitterly to such a subject, Daenerys." Loki sounded coolly, embracing her as gently as he could. He felt her breath a sigh of relief and nestle her face into the nape of his neck. "It is wonderful news."

The large clock chimed loudly throughout the entire castle, signalling that dinner was prepared and every one had to attend. Hesitantly peeling herself away from her husband, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose we best get to dinner." Daenerys informed him with a small smile, as a few servants exited out from the long stretch of hallways and made their way towards the kitchens to help serve the food.

She watched as he looked back over to her with a smile. "Yes, let's." With that, the two took each others hands and made their way towards the long stretch of table that was slowly being filled with glorious meals meant for the God's. With each chair pulled out, Daenerys took her seat beside her husband quietly.

She never enjoyed the dinners with everybody of importance attending. You could say she didn't like large crowds, but she would say that she just didn't like these people she sat near. They were either too loud, or too obnoxious, or too creepily silent for her liking. Folding her hands over her lap, still silent as ever, she caught the glance of a woman that sat on the parallel side of the table with a dirty glance shot at her. Her brows furrowed as she turned to face the woman to get a better look at her - and she knew this woman all too well. Her name was Sif, and Daenerys thought were was positively an obnoxious disaster that she has ever met! She had never said a word to this woman and yet she got all the dirtiest looks in the book from her! Dany died to say something, but courage was not in her forte, so she stayed silent.

When everybody was seated at the large table, the feast begun (thanks to an obese man by the name of Volstagg). Half of the foods presented to her now made her sick to her stomach, though she noticed this occurance a few days ago, Dany only delicately ate what she felt appropriate.

When everybody felt satisfied with the large amount of food that was presented and now three quarters of the way done, they sat back against the back of their seats with their hands on their belly's. And Loki took this 'perfect' opportunity to present the news. Of course, Daenerys shrunk down to the sizeof a pea on the inside when Loki stood up from the table at the time people usually presented great news.

Frigga smiled up to her son with a gentle, warm, motherly smile and her hands clasped together atop the table. "I have received some wonderful news." Her son began with a smile upon his face that warmed Frigga heart immensely. Excited, she edged further away from her seat and towards her son. He looked at Daenerys with a smile even though she seemed terribly scared in front of all these people. "That being that my wife Daenerys is with child."

"Oh!" Frigga rose to her feet as fast as lightening once those words left his mouth and her hands clapped together. "Oh! My first Grandchild!" Racing over to her son, she enveloped him in a warm hug, squishing him harder than ever before. Her heart beat sporadically as she pulled away, her hands clenching his shoulders tightly. "Congratulations!" Pulling him close, as embarrassed as he was, placed a large kiss on his cheek.

As the rest of the family stood from the table to bid their congratulations, Odin and Thor rose as well. "Wow, little brother!" Thor boomed as happy as can be as he made his way over to Loki, both men beginning to speak to each other in the tongue of the Gods. "I am to be an uncle! And you are to be a father, how amazing!"

When Frigga (finally) let go of Daenerys after placing many kisses upon her cheeks, Daenerys looked over her shoulder to the end of the table to see her brother staring at her silently with an unreadable expression. She'd probably have his opinion on the matter later, but for now, she wanted to remain happy and wallow in this blissful feeling of being part of a family.

...

_AN: I like how I approached the whole pregnancy thing better this time around, than in 'Arranged Marriage' :)_

_Review if you want me to continue? ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


	4. Goodnight Sweet Prince

_Goodnight Sweet Prince_

"Daenerys!" An angry voice echoed out through the hall leading up to her bedroom, and it sounded like it was coming closer to her room. The doors were closed, yet she saw the lock on the door unhinged. Licking her lips, she quickly jogged over to the door - just in time for it to be slammed open in her face. In came the raging bull Viserys, pulling along behind him by her hair. "Daenerys!"

The girl he dragged along was a friend of Daenerys' - well, really, she was just a servant that she befriended, but still! She cried aloud and grasped at his strong hands in a feeble attempt to untangle them from her hair. "Viserys!" Daenerys cried out with a gasp to go along with it. With a strong flick of his arm, he sent the woman flailing to the floor hard, leaving her to silently weep beside herself. Looking over her shoulder, Dany beckoned her other hand-maiden to to help the other up. "Heloise, please take her away."

Swallowing thickly, Daenerys looked back at her brother. "Why did you hit her?!" Taking an ever so small step towards him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you do NOT command me!" Viserys seethed, his angry fire within him grew immensely. Oh how he just wanted to hit someone to ease this itch he had!

"I wasn't commanding you, I just wanted to invite you to supper tonight." It was then her tone turned into a plead, because she saw that look in his eyes - he would do anything to quell his rage at this point. Scared beyond belief, she took a step back. It had been a few months since the announcement of her pregnancy, her motherly instincts had kicked in pretty well, and at this moment, she was scared for her child's life.

Turning his head in an angry whip, he noticed something on the dresser. "And what's this?!" He picked it up fiercely and gave it a once over.

"I had them made for you-"

"These robes?! You're going to dress me now!?"

"Please-" The robes he held in his hand interrupted her as they were whipped in her direction, along with a heavy piece of fine jewellery.

"Next I guess you're going to dress me in a ridiculous helm!?" He spat, walking right up into her personal space. His eyes burned with anger and hate towards his little sister,_ how did she turn out to be an incompetent little slut_?!

Her face contorted into on of disgust. "You have no right to a helm, you've won no battles!" Feeling personally insulted, her courage boosted through the roof, not to mention those motherly instincts that were currently working their magic. Besides that, she loved the helms here in Asgard, they were wonderful!

"You do not talk back to me!" He spat almost silently, raising his opened palm and slapping his sister right across the face. Daenerys was sent flying across the room and onto the floor with a yelp of pain when she landed. Pouncing right on top of her, Viserys' flame ignited into a wildfire. He took a deep breath in through in nostrils and held down her flailing body. "You slut! You've woken the dragon!"

Daenerys tried, she really did try to reach down and protect the small swell of life, but her brother grabbed her wrists - he was just simply stronger than she was. Her heart skipped multiple beats - it ran a mile a minute when he continued to beat her down, not once giving what he was doing to his pregnant sister a second thought, because he simply didn't care. _Oh please, God's! Let my child be safe_!

Then a switch flicked on inside of her brain - something she never felt before._ I am the blood of the dragon._ She repeated in her head for a moment before turning her head, something gold caught her eye. Quickly wriggling her wrist free from his hold, she wrapped her delicate fingers on the heavy jewellery he had flung at her earlier and BAM. She swung it as hard as she could at his temple and scrambled out from underneath him, quickly smoothing out her dress.

His violet eyes were wide with absolute shock as he stared up at her - and she looked menacing! Terrifying even! He'd never seen her in such a state!

"I am the wife of the great God of Mischief, and I carry his child within me. The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands!" Daenerys growled, her face was now glowing with rage and protectiveness.

In a shocked state, Viserys rose to his feet and promptly left her room in a scared state, looking like a dog with it's tail between his legs.

Letting out a distressed sigh, Daenerys let the tears well up in her eyes as she took a seat at the end of her bed. She scared herself - not Viserys, but what she did just a few moments terrified her beyond belief! Rubbing the small bump on her abdomen, she let the few tears roll down her cheeks. _I hope you're alright me sweet... Please tell me you are alright_.. As if right on cue, AND for the first time, she felt a movement. A very small, but noticeable movement.

Daenerys gasped and a wide grin spread on her face. It was to her, simply unexplainable - the first real connection between her and the child within her. Enveloped in an amazed/loving atmosphere, she stroked the swell with the uttermost caution yet she wanted to let it know she was there and well. "You're real." She whispered soothingly, the corners of her lips curling upwards yet again. "You're really there. I'm sorry if he hurt you, I'm so sorry. But I promise he will not lay a hand on me or you again." _Because if he does I will make sure he will be hurt back_.

Feeling another small nudge from within like an answer to it's mothers words, the smile resided on her lips until she heard footsteps ringing out through the vast expanse of hallway that lead up to her bedroom. _Viserys_. In a quick flash, she hoped down onto her feet with her arms protecting her stomach. _I am the blood of the the dragon, he cannot hurt me. Fire does not run through his veins - I am the last dragon_. The footsteps drew closer to the door of the bedroom and her heart raced a mile a minute. Seconds seemed like hours while she stood waiting to fend off another attack from her brother.

_Click_. The doors handle turned sideways and slowly the door opened a crack and light poured through. _I am the blood of the dragon_. Fingers curled around the edge of the door and a body entered the room carefully.

"Daenerys?" She heard a familiar voice sound out through the empty room and she immediately felt better - safer. Letting out a sigh, she quickly sat back down on the edge of the bed. _I'm safe for another day_.

"You look quite shaken." Loki examined her carefully, he knew something was wrong. The first thing he saw was that she looked remarkable paler than usual, which was a sign of fear in most mortals. Next thing was she wasn't and didn't look him in the eyes once - there was something she was trying to hide form him, obviously. His eyes darted around the room for anything else suspicious that would help the evidence he had already collected and spotted a few garments laying on the floor, along with a piece of jewellery. He raised a brow and knew something bad happened.

"Just a run in with my brother is all." She told him almost hesitantly, slightly fearing what he would say if he found out she couldn't do anything about Viserys beating her. Loki however, wanted to keep prying the situation.

"A run in? Of what type may I ask?" Entwining his hands behind his back, Loki stepped closer to their bed and in front of Daenerys where she sat. Although this was the first time he had ever seen her in such a distressed state, he absolutely _hated_ the sight.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Daenerys answered his question. "He laid his hands on me - but I know our child is fine, because I felt it move for the first time."

Loki's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. He could feel his anger boil beneath his skin and his temperature rose. He could feel the streams of dark magic within him fizzle at his fingertips - absolutely begging to bring the demise to somebody that deserved. Licking his lips, he took a few steps closer to the bed and took a seat beside her, as he told himself to steady his changed heavy breathing. "I... Will make sure he pays accordingly."

Nodding slowly, Daenerys continued to stroke her stomach lovingly. She had a feeling way back in the crevices of her mind that Viserys was truly going to regret ever laying a hand on the wife of Loki.

...

Only a few days after Daenerys' run in with her brother, Frigga planned and executed the ceremony to celebrate the coming new addition to the royal family. In other words, a great big baby-shower (though it was for everybody, not just females). Clapping her hands, Frigga's eyes sparkled when she saw the great big festivities hall decorated with everything she wanted and in all the right places. "Oh Odin, don't you just love parties?" She smiled a great big toothy smile when she made her way over to her husband, placing her hands within his.

The man chuckled at his wife's excitement of such little things. "I believe it is you that loves these parties."

On the other side of the room Daenerys sat with her two closest friends and hand-maidens, Heloise and Gytha. It seemed that when you put these three together gossip usually ensued - but that's what young women did in Asgard. Loki, on the exact opposite side of the large hall stood alongside his brother and Fandral talking about God's know what. Perhaps recent outings?

"Oh Daenerys, you are so lucky." Heloise gushed with a sweet smile on her lips as she rubbed Daenerys' baby bump. "So lucky to have a man and an impending family. I can only hope the same will happen to me."

The entire night was going oh so well, the food was delicious, the guests were entertained, until the large doors swung open wildly. A white haired man came stumbling in like a goofy moron, his feet seeming like they weren't working very well. _He's drunk_, _I can see that clearly_. Giggling like an idiot, he stumbled in further to the event - even though he was certainly not invited, that Loki made sure of.

And when Loki saw that hopeless mortal blunder into his families event, he could feel his anger boil over once again.

"Where is she..." The man grumbled as he looked around the large room with his blurred violet eyes, fingering the hilt of his sword as he did. "Where is my sister!?" He roared with a slightly goofy tone, whipping his head around in every direction to try and get a glimpse of the younger Targaryen. Most of the events guests just turned their heads away and scoffed, thinking they didn't need another drunk idiot.

"Ah! There you are!" Viserys cried with joy as he stomped over to her, still fiercely gripping the heated handle of his sword. When he arrived in front of her she promptly rose to face him, standing as stiff and hard as a gargoyle. His nostrils flared angrily as he stared at her for a brief moment, digging his nails into his sword tightly. "I want my crown Daenerys! I want that army or I am taking you back!"

Jorah, fearing things might escalate into something more than just a screaming match, hurried over to Viserys' side. "Calm down Viserys." Jorah warned the man quietly, placing his gloved hand atop the angry man's shoulder. Jorah's cloudy blue eyes scanned the guests - some were paying attention, but the God's paid close attention to the bout with narrowed eyes. His eyes met a pair of dark green eyes that stared at the trio coldly - Jorah could only imagine what the Prince was thinking.

Viserys, however, had different plans. Whipping around to face the Mormont, Viserys unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jorah threateningly. "Don't you touch me!" He advised, his words laced with fury. But what scared Jorah the most was that Viserys was being serious about all these threats. Letting his sword drag along Jorah's jaw line, Viserys scanned him once before spinning on his heels to confront the woman. The shining tip of his sword was slowly placed on the delicate swell on Daenerys' abdomen, resting there while Viserys stared down upon her.

At this point, all the party guests had shut their lids and listened in on the fight - not one fork or spoon was lifted off their plates, nor a sip of mead was taken.

"I. Want. My. Crown. Daenerys, it was promised to me!" He spat, his eyes were as wild as a wild animal and just about as dangerous as a live dragon. He was livid with his actions and words and his hair was disheveled. "Or I'll take you back! - I'll even cut that baby out and leave it for him!"

Gulping, Daenerys quickly back down from the man. She was shaking in her skin - even her bones trembled with fear for the man. If she said one thing, she knew, that it would be adding fuel to the fire - he would and could cut her child out from inside of her. _Please Viserys, don't do this. They'll have you killed if you continue_. She thought, hoping he would see the despair in her eyes and put his sword away. But out of the corner of her eye, she saw something she didn't want to see in this particular moment. Loki was stepping forward to the scene with a dark aura emanating from him, she could really see the anger from within him. _You've done it Viserys, you've really done it_.

When Loki stood in front of the three, he breathed in deeply from his nose, strangely feeling the need to cool himself down. He watched as Jorah backed away to Daenerys' side - Loki could see the knowing in his eyes - knowing Viserys would meet his fate on this night. He even watched as Daenerys' eyes glazed over as she too got the hint that something awful was bound to happen, wrapping her arms around her pregnant belly carefully.

"Oh, you'll have your crown, I promise you that." Loki informed him with a little façade - he even changed the tone in his voice, because if he used his menacing tone, Viserys would run for the hills. Crossing his arms over his chest, Loki raised a brow at the man.

A toothy smile now replaced the ugly frown that once resided there, and a chuckle was emitted. Placing his sword back into his holster, he began to speak to the three. "W-well that's all I wanted." He stated simply with a sheepish smile, licking his lips somewhat nervously. He shrugged and turned away to make his departure only to face two rather large, scary guards looking down at him. Whipping his attention over his shoulder to look at his brother-in-law, he saw the God nod silently at the guards with a sinister look in his mischievous eyes.

"Daenerys, look away.." Jorah whispered to the Princess, bending his knees to better get his voice to her.

"No." She whispered, her eyes trained to the guards that took hold of her brothers arms. Rubbing her belly, she did not blink. Her heart rate stayed the same and she did not gulp down her fear. His scared violet eyes met with hers.

"Dany! Dany please!" He screamed at her, absolutely begging for forgiveness. The guards brought both of his arms to their knees and SNAP. Both of his arms were now broken on the inside, leaving him quite defenceless against the powerful God before him. The blood left his face, leaving him pale as a brand new piece of parchment paper and matched the shade of his hair. "No!"

As if he could care less, Loki simply made a small wave of his hand which seemed to do nothing, well, only the people that didn't know him would think as much. But the people who did know the God of Mischief, simply raised a brow and thought 'oh, what does he have up his sleeve now?' A scream erupted from Viserys' parted lips as he began to feel something that eyes could not yet see - something inside of his head was melting his brain, he was sure of it! But if you looked closer you could see a molten golden liquid beginning to seep through the pores of his scalp, and soon, most of his head was encased in the hardening liquid.

His screams ceased and he took his last, raspy breath for hair, his violet eyes rolling up to the back of his skull. The guards let go of the man's arms and Viserys' dead body failed to the hard marble beneath him._ Clank_! The gold had melted around the Targaryen male's head and formed a makeshift crown, clunking right on the floor coolly.

Briskly turning on his heels, Loki faced his unshaken wife and walked towards her, really acting as if he had not murdered his brother-in-law. As Daenerys opened her arms to welcome him back to her, he pulled her body close to his - only feeling a mild pang of guilt that he had just made her the last Targaryen. Closing her eyes, Daenerys rested her head upon the cool golden metal chest plate on her husband's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

The Asgardians, however, loved a show. A large group of spectators made their way over to the dead body of Viserys Targaryen, pointing and whispering about him - _such a shame_, one said,_ the dragon is dead_.

Upon hearing this, Daenerys scoffed inwardly and buried her face deeper to Loki._ He was not the dragon... Fire does not kill a dragon_.

...

_AN: Yay! Good night Viserys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


	5. Good Morning Sweet Princess

_Good Morning Sweet Princess_

It was usually a rare occasion when Princess Daenerys actually admired her appearance - she was used to the constant insults thrown her way when she grew up, so she had a low self esteem to start off with. But these were new days, as if she'd been reborn into a new person, feeling different not only inside but outside. She slowly stroked the large swell of her abdomen, admiring the perfectly healthy glow it gave off. Her child was growing healthy and strong - getting reassurance from Loki that their child was developing well.

Though she had to scold him when he grew curious of their child's gender, ever since he had mentioned that he could tell the sex ever since she was four months along. Dany promptly shook her head, insisting that their child would remain a surprise until the day she finally birthed it. She could only hope he told the truth that he understood it was a surprise, and that he would not ruin it for himself.

"Hello there my child." Daenerys cooed gently to her stomach, rubbing it lovingly to rouse the little life within her. On cue, the foetus reacted to it's mothers voice and touch and shifted it's position. "Are you ready to come out yet?" She grinned happily as she reached over to peel the hot blanket off her legs. "I want to meet you."

"As would I." She heard Loki comment from his place on the other side of their bedroom, arranging his freshly shined armour out in front of him on the white marble table, looking over his shoulder to gaze over at her. "You look as if you are going to pop."

Daenerys laughed. "I feel as if I am going to pop." She replied, letting her hand rest upon her bump delicately. "And the little one has begun to grow restless. I think it's a sign."

She watched as he raised a brow and look back to his precious metals. "Have you chosen a name then? I want you to name it."

"Me?" She questioned with a worried smile and a slightly furrowed brow. "I would have to abide by my family traditional naming system. Name's in my family usually ended with an 'erys', have an 'ae' somewhere in the middle of the name, and if not either, they can begin with an 'rh'."

Loki turned around and leaned against the table where he kept his armour. "That's fine." Daenerys received a small nudge from the child, as if it was greeting it's father from the sound of his voice. She smiled and beckoned him over with a small wave of his hand. In a few strides, Loki had made his way over to their bed and took a seat on his side of the bed, looking down at her silently.

She closed her eyes to focus - to really really focus on the best name she could come up with. This was a name for her child! It would be stuck with it for the many years to come. Tapping her chin, she looked up at him. "How about we put all three of the suffixes together to make a daughter's name, Rhaenerys - and Rhaego if it's a boy - in honor of my eldest brother, Rhaegar." Her stomach turned to knots, not because of the baby, but would he actually like those names? They weren't like any names she had ever seen in Asgard, and certainly didn't take to Loki's heritage.

She watched him blink, his face not giving any of his thoughts away - but what was she thinking, she could never tell what he was thinking anyways. "Those are lovely names." He finally concluded with a smile directed at her.

"Then we have names!" Daenerys sighed a happy sigh with a smile, inching her way closer to him to rest her head upon his unarmored chest.

...

"Daenerys, there's a place I must take you." Loki had announced as he took a step into the large library of the castle, where Daenerys now spent a huge lot of her time with a book in her hand. He smiled when she looked up at him in surprise, a raised brow and parted lips. He had to admit she looked positively adorable with that expression.

Making sure the worn red bookmark was in place in between the dusty old pages of the book, she gently closed the book and set it down on the table beside the chair she sat upon. "Oh? Where is it?" Curling her fingers around the armrest of the chair, she carefully stood up to her feet, making sure not to hit her eight-month protruding belly on anything. Waddling over to where Loki was standing, she felt him place his hand on the small of her back.

"That would ruin the surprise, Daenerys." He told her with a smug grin on his face - for that was the same thing she had told him when I wanted to know the gender of his child. His grin grew when he saw her roll her eyes at him - _pregnant women and their hormones_.

"Alright." She told him quietly as he began to lead her out of the library and towards the large doors on the west side of the castle. Opening the large doors to the large castle, her most favorite place in all the nine realms - yet this is not where he was taking her. "But I've been to the gardens before." She informed him a matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms over her chest, still following right behind him.

"The garden is not what I am _actually_ bringing you to." Loki told her, still walking through the large beautiful gardens that were in full bloom at the moment - it looked so colorful, every shade of every color seemed to be present in the flower beds beside the gravel walkway.

Running her fingers through the blue river of silk of her dress, she picked up the ends that were dragging along the ground and remained a respectful pace behind Loki - her legs were just not long enough to keep up with him! That, and that she was hauling around a big pregnant belly. _What could he possibly be showing me? I've seen all there is it see_. Her brows furrowed when she made out a figure beyond the large blossomed trees - Odin stood beside his wife speaking in the tongue of the Gods, that's when she saw the long strip of red fabric in the group with his parents, Thor.

When Loki and Daenerys walked past the small patch of large trees, her confusion grew, not to mention worry. _Why are they all here... And now staring at me_..? Looking over, she noticed a beautiful woman she had not yet - a woman with curly blonde hair tied back off her face. Quickly tugging on Loki's hand, she whipped her head to look at him, her violet eyes large and filled with worry. "Loki, what is going on?" She quickly whispered, her fingers now tightly holding onto his hand.

Loki could only smile and wave off her worried face she had. "There is nothing to worry about." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The gorgeous woman stepped forward with a wooden bucket hoisted upon her hip, holding it like a life-line. Her perfectly shaped lips opened and she began to speak. "The All-Father and Queen Frigga have informed me that your time has come." Daenerys raised a curious brow. _What time_? "They have granted you permission to have a _golden apple_."

Dany's single brow continued to be raised. "I don't understand, what's a golden apple?"

The woman cocked her head. "Oh, you don't know? My name is Iðunn, I am the Goddess of apples and youth. I'm surprised you haven't heard of my golden apples before..." Her voice was silky smooth, quite a calming voice to hear in such a curious predicament. The woman sunk her hand into her bucket and when it came back out, she was holding a glorious golden apple.

"Daenerys, it is a rare occasion when we allow somebody to take a bite from a golden apple." Odin informed her with a stern face, folding his arms behind his back and taking a step forward. "When one takes a bite from the golden apple - and succeeds, they will gain forever youth, _immortality_. But that is only if you are kind-spirited and have good intentions. If your soul deceives you, the bite from the golden apple will kill you on the spot. This will prove yourself to the whole nine realms that you are worthy to the spot in our family."

She took a long breath in. _I might die today_? She laid her hands atop her large belly and thought hurriedly. _But if I take a bite - I will gain immortality, and I wouldn't have to age and watch my children and Loki live on without me_... Dany raised her gaze to her husband - her eyes screaming '_why would you make me make such a decision'_?!

Oh how he just wanted to tell her it was all fine and dandy and that she had nothing to worry about at all - but he wanted her to make this decision on her own. And no, he was not worried that she would be dead on the spot from a single bite of the apple because he had his wife all figured out. She was as pure-hearted as they came, and there weren't many of those people left in the realms, especially not coming from Westeros and Essos. She had no evil bone in her body, but terrifying when her motherly instincts were kicked into gear when she felt threatened.

Daenerys' face turned sour when he did not look like he cared at all that she could be gone within the coming minutes! She reached out and took the apple from Iðunn's outstretched arm and looked at it suspiciously. Rubbing the surface, it was like any apple, she noted. Dany pursed her lips together and her brows furrowed before bringing the fruit closer to her lips. _This is it_.. Her violet eyes peeked over to look at the many people that stood and watched her intently - she needed to prove them wrong! Absolutely wrong!

Opening her mouth, _this is really it_, her teeth touched the delicate skin of the fruit. Daenerys took a small bite from the apple and felt a rush of _adrenaline_ and warmth spread throughout herself, quickly swallowing the bite before she lost all feeling of her body.

"I've got her." Loki smiled when he caught his now unconscious wife before she even had the chance to hit the floor. He held her body carefully bridal style, as her head slowly lolled and rested upon his chest. _I knew you could do it Daenerys_... "Looks like she isn't like her father at all." He announced with a small chuckle, still looking down at her beautiful resting face.

Frigga was the first to make her way over to Loki with a great big smile on her face. "Loki, I'm so happy for you." Standing up on her tippy-toes, she gave her son a kiss on the cheek before patting his shoulder and walking away through the gardens. Thor merely gave him a 'nod' and followed behind his mother.

"I doubted her at first." Odin began to speak from where he stood underneath the tree, taking three steps towards him. "I did not want the likes of the Targaryens having any association with my family and kingdom. I believed today would be the day she died." He spoke gently, looking at his son with a caring look in his eye. "But she proved herself this day and proved that she is different from the ways of her father. I'm proud."

Loki gave his father a curt nod and a broad smile - a broad smile that almost screamed '_I told you so_!' He watched Odin leave through the large thicket of the trees and disappear into the crowd of garden guests. He licked his still smiling lips and looked down to the unconscious woman that lay peacefully in his arms. Seeing her alive and well in his arms made his heart swell with loads of love. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "_I am so proud of you Daenerys._"

...

"He has left for Jotunnheimr with Thor and the Warriors Three, my Princess!" Heloise gasped and took hold of Daenerys' arm with all of her might, helping to hold her upwards instead of flopping down onto the ground. Her bright blue eyes looked to the other hand-maiden holding her other arm with a panicked look. But needless to say, Daenerys was even more panicked than the two women.

"What?!" She gasped, biting down on her lip while she clenched her eyes shut. "Why would he be gone at a time like this?! Aughh!" She threw her head back in complete despair, taking rapid shallow breaths. _Dammit Loki_! Her two friends hurriedly ushered her to her awaiting bedroom, careful not to let Daenerys lose her footing and trip over the hem of her dress, they could only imagine the trouble they'd be in with the Prince.

Daenerys had never imagined her labor to be this intense - and this excessive! It first started when she was taking a nice, peaceful stroll through the royal gardens, where she could always find that blissful serenity, but when the first wave of contractions hit her, it wasn't so serene anymore.

Helping Daenerys lay atop the silken sheets of her bed, Heloise back up slowly. "I will find the Queen!" Picking up the hem of her pastel orange dress, she dashed her way to the door with her red hair swinging behind her wildly. Her footsteps slowly faded away into nothing, the only thing that was sounded was Daenerys' breathing and occasional pained groan.

"You don't have to worry Princess, the Queen said she had an _army_ of midwives assembled for you!" She patted her friends hand. "They will do you wonders."

A few contractions later, there was finally activity happening in Daenerys' room. Heloise ran back in with her chest raising and falling back down heavily - she had ran all the way to the Queen's chambers in a desperate attempt to get her friend help. Frigga then followed in with around five or six women behind her, all carrying the needed supplies they needed for the birth.

Slowly making her way over, Frigga took a seat beside Daenerys and the bed and clasped her hand within her own. Her hands felt so soft - but all Daenerys could really think about was crushing hands - but she remained centered. "Don't worry my dear Daenerys, the midwives I've gathered are by far the best in all of Asgard!" She smiled ever so sweetly and reached over, tucking a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear. "They will take care of you and your child."

"Thank you." Her voice was raspy at this point, but it was hard trying to hold in all of the pain you were feeling while trying to hold a conversation! Wriggling in closer to the soft sheets and pillows beneath her, Dany took a deep breath. _How can women do this_? Frigga took it upon herself to get up from the bed and take her leave - not wanting to embarrass her poor daughter-in-law by being in the same room.

Walking back down the hall, Frigga almost jumped for joy._ A grandchild! My first grandchild! Oh what a joyous day_~! Her little baby boy, Loki, was to become a father! Her smile tugged down into a frown. _Where did that silly boy run off to_!?

Her face was already coated a thin sheet of sweat by the first push she gave hours after the midwives had arrived, but today just _really_ wasn't her day. But Daenerys still fought through the horrid pains that came with bringing a child into this world - and she only hoped she wouldn't end up like her mother - dead after birth.

Letting out a long, broken breath, her head hit the pillow, her eyes glued to the ceiling above her. _Why must this be so hard_? Tears began welling up on the sills of her eyelids - _what if that really happened_?! Dany took another long breath and pushed again, harder than any other push she gave earlier. With said huge push, she gripped the delicate sheets with her fists and let out a cry of pain that everybody in the whole room heard loud and clear.

"Princess, I see that the baby's head is crowning!" The 'head' midwife announced, looking up at looking Daenerys directly in the eyes. "It wont be too much longer!"

With a faint nod, another large breath was taken and another large push was given, her chin pressed against her chest. "Oh God's!" She cried out as she let her head hit the pillow once more, all the while her face was as red as a tomato. _I can't do this, I really can't do this_...

"The head is out Princess!" The midwife said gently, carefully taking the child's head in the palm of her hand. "Just a few more pushes."

Licking her lips, that was enough determination to get her through the rest. If the head was already out, there was nothing else left, right? Stretching her fingers out and letting her lungs take in another deep breath, Daenerys pushed with all of the left might she had, throwing her head back as she did. Luck was thankfully on her side this fine day, because that push she just gave was enough to pass the child's shoulder, letting the midwife pull the baby out from there. _Oh by the God's, I did it_! Too tired to crack a smile, she mentally smiled as wide as she could.

Her baby was taken to a table to be cleaned by the second and third midwife after a loud cry was heard - signaling a pair of strong and healthy lungs. While her child was being taken care of, the other two midwives made their way over to Daenerys to make sure she was not bleeding out and to help her pass the placenta.

Faintly turning her head to the side, all Daenerys saw was the Midwives backs. "I want to see my child. Bring it to me."

She watched with a stoic face as the midwife turned around with a broad smile and a bundle of blankets in her arm - her baby wrapped in a red cotton cover. With the uttermost caution, the little bundle was placed from the midwife's arms and into Daenerys' awaiting arms. "It's a girl." The woman whispered and backed away from the two with a caring smile, folding her arms behind her back.

Choked, Daenerys' eyes immediately teared up. "Rhaenerys.." She whispered almost inaudibly, tears now pouring down her cheeks and onto her collarbone, but really, she could care less. The most beautiful child she had ever seen in her eighteen years of life was in her arms, and it was hers! This daughter was her creation, her and Loki's little creation. Her heart swelled five times it's normal amount with love, love and pride and more love! Running the back of her index finger along her daughter's cheek softly, Dany pulled her baby closer to her chest. "The child of my body... I can't believe I made you."

This little girl made Daenerys love her husband even more - if that was possible. Rhaenerys was their flesh and blood, their little girl.

"You were a lot of work.." Daenerys whispered, bringing her lips to her daughter's forehead carefully. "But you were worth it."

...

_AN: I included the golden apple like I wanted to! :) I really liked itttt, hah. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


	6. Don't Heed Judgement

_Don't Heed Judgement_

It was astonishing how quick it took Daenerys to fall in love with her child. At least she thought it was astonishing - how beautiful the child in her arms was. _Little Rhaenerys_. The name rung through her mind, growing on her. _It suits her so well_.. She told herself that her baby looked just like a 'Rhaenerys.'

_How did you ever come from me? You are too cute_. Daenerys smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, gently stroking the very fine, black strands of hair that sat upon her head. She stared down lovingly at the radiant face of her daughter that slept silently in her mothers arms, her little brows twitching ever so often in her dreams. She had the sweetest little button nose in the middle of her round chubby little face. Her cheeks were blotchy red, and upon those red cheeks, rested her long curled eyelashes. _I guess you get it from your father_..

Who was still absent, even hours after Rhaenerys was brought into this world. Daenerys didn't know exactly where 'Jutunnhemir' was, or what was of of significance there for Loki to be gone for the most of the day - but he had better have a good reason for it.

The little one stirred in her light sleep, her eyelids clenching before they cracked open a little bit, gazing around the room tiredly. Stretching out her tiny fingers into the warm air, she looked up and glanced at her mother with her tired lilac eyes, a small pout making it's way to her lips. Rhaenerys understood who this woman was from the voice she spoke with. Reaching up to her mothers much large fingers, she gripped them tightly with her little one's. Her little brows furrowed, inspecting these long extensions off her mothers hand curiously but gave up promptly after she realized she didn't care.

With the uttermost caution, Daenerys sat up in her bed, letting the heaps of duvets and silken sheets topple over. Carefully (even though it hurt) Daenerys swung her legs over the side of her bed and slowly scooted off the side, placing her feet down onto the cold marble. Heaving her daughter up into her arms gently and giving her forehead a delicate kiss, she padded over to the large window overlooking the city, hoping her husband would be back soon. "You know your dad is probably off on some big adventure.." She whispered in her daughters ear, snuggling her closer.

Gazing out the window with her tired violet eyes, she spotted the silent bifrost, sitting in all it's glory. The only thing that knew where her husband was - well, Heimdall knew, but she didn't quite like the man much. The large golden sphere scarily empty, not even a light or sound was emitted. Today was supposed to be the day Thor was to be named King of Asgard, and all Daenerys heard was that an attack from the Frost Giants happened, so the brothers, the warriors 3, and lady Sif ventured off to the cold wasteland to gather answers from the race.

And Daenerys didn't like the sound of that - especially if Loki hasn't arrived home yet. And no, she wasn't at all angry with him for missing the birth of their daughter, but it was a special moment she wished would include the both of them. She sighed. _What can I do_.

Cradling her daughter against her chest protectively, she tore her eyes away from the window - feeling a nervous lump in her throat begin to form. "Do you know how beautiful you are~?" Daenerys smiled and nuzzled her nose against the much smaller nose of her baby, giving her a little kiss along with it. Right when she raised her gaze back towards the window the Bifrost had began spinning and a brilliant bright light appeared. _Oh please be him, please be him_..

When the light became dim and the contraption ceased spinning, four figures came briskly walking through the entrance. Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun all walked down the path of the rainbow bridge, and all four looking rather shaken. Clutching the child closer, Daenerys took a deep breath. _No Loki yet_.. With her eyes peeled, she leaned closer to the window to try and see anybody inside the large golden sphere. A large form boomed down the rainbow bridge with anger emitting from his entire being - it was the All-Father with clenched fists and furrowed brows. _Loki isn't there_...! Dany's heart began racing as she thought of the possibility of losing him- leaving her with a newborn in a castle of people she had no ties to. Blinking away the tears, she began to turn away from the window - but saw something rather interesting.

Loki coolly exited the Bifrost, unharmed by the looks of it, but by his facial expression, she saw something was wrong. Licking her lips, she realized something was missing. _Where's Thor_? _Oh what am I thinking, I have to introduce Loki to his daughter_.. Turning on her heels, Daenerys practically skipped (though not really) out of her room from pure anticipation - _I have a family_!

Making her way down the hallway, a smile tugged on her lips. It was no use trying to hide her growing happiness at the moment - because her heart was just overflowing with love! When she finally made her way to the large entrance of the palace, the doors swung open, smashing against the golden walls with a loud Clang! _What happened_... She thought when Odin stormed inside, the wall sconce's all flickering when he entered, an angry aura following behind him. Frigga rushed over to her husband's side and placed her hands on his shoulders, only to be shoved away from one flick of his wrist. _It must have been bad_.

The woman picked herself up and continued to rush over to her husband's side in a rush, questioning "Where is Thor?!"

Tearing her eyes away from the couple, she looked back to see Loki slowly make his way in the castle silently, looking quite solemn and sullen. For once the God of Mischief had nothing to say - absolutely nothing. But that did not speak for what went on within his mind.

Watching his parents leave the grand foyer of the castle, Loki took a much needed deep breath. _Thor_.. His brows furrowed. _You are so stupid, getting yourself banished_. Rolling his eyes with a slight shake of his head, he turned on his heels and began making his way to the west wing of the castle where he resided - and that's when he saw her.

He saw his wife standing in the doorway to the west wing of the castle, no longer sporting the large pregnant belly, but instead holding a small bundle in her arms protectively. _Oh no_.. His green eyes widened, quickly walking towards her with an even more shock filled face than before. Taking a sharp breath when he realized she was indeed holding a baby, he looked up at her with slightly pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry.."He peered into her eyes and could only read an understanding vibe from her.

"It's alright." She spoke calmly to him, a genuine smile making it's way to her features. Loki noticed how tired and worn she looked - but he meant no ill feelings towards the observation, only ill feelings towards himself. Daenerys indeed did have bags hanging underneath her eyes, only growing darker with the loss of sleep and energy she experienced. Not only that, but there was a slight tremor her body did once in a while - begging her to sit down for a rest. "As long as you're here now."

Looking down at the sleeping tot in her arms, he realized he was a father now. "This is our _daughter_." Licking his lips, sucking in a silent breath, and gulping thickly, he mentally cursed himself for being absent for this event - when this beautiful little child was brought into this world. Suddenly his chest felt heavy, a lot more heavier than it was moments ago - perhaps it was the newly made burden, knowing he now had all the responsibilities of a father.

"Do you want to hold her?" She questioned with a raspy voice, but she managed to pull her smile back together. She watched him with caring eyes, watching as he thought about her question for a few moments - a few moments too much for her liking.

"I do, but I don't think-"

"Here." She spoke softly, knowing her little one was on the verge of waking up, and Daenerys was just too tired to want to put her to sleep. Ever so carefully, she placed the tiny bundle in his arms, complimenting herself mentally that she pulled that trick off. She watched happily as Loki stared down at their newborn child, and she wondered if he was thinking the same thoughts when she too first laid eyes on her. Resting her head on his shoulder, she drilled deeper into her thoughts - _would he like her? Would he reject her because she is a girl_?

Tightening her grip on his arm, she peered up at him. "I would like to go to bed." Hesitantly pulling away from him and looking back up to his green orbs. "I haven't rested since I awoke this morning."

A few moments later, he looked back to his wife with a small little smile on his lips. "Yes, of course."

After she finally managed to lay Rhaenerys into her large golden crib on the other side of their bedroom, Daenerys sighed a happy sigh that she could finally get some long awaited shut eye. Tiredly peeling the heavy dress off herself and changing into a much lighter night gown, she curled her fingers around the edge of the blanket and pulled it up. She dove right into her bed and a wave of fresh/cold air greeted her body, enveloping her in a soothing hug. _This is wonderful_.

Slowly turning herself around to face Loki's side of the bed, she watched as he too slid into their bed, only half pulling the blanket onto his body. His brows were furrowed - there was something on his mind, she could tell. He didn't once glance at her, not at all, which worried her. _Is he angry with me for producing a girl_? Before she could question his mood, he beat her to the point.

"How are you feeling?" He turned his head on the pillow and his eyes softened and his brows weren't furrowed any more.

She blinked and gazed upon his face for a second. "I'm incredibly sore everywhere." She smiled with a small chuckle, remembering how much pain she was still in. And everywhere was not an over exaggeration, her loins ached immensely, her legs were ridden with pain shooting through each nerve, her abdomen hurt so bad she didn't dare move it, and even her feet were still as sore as they were when she still carried around her large stomach. She described it as hell.

She immediately noticed the guilty look he had on, but he still smiled at her. "Well, you're alive - and that only means you did a wonderful job."

_That's true_. Since there was a growing amount of women dying during the birth of their child, or even worse, their child would be born deceased. "Yes, I suppose."

"What do you mean? Of course you did a great job, Daenerys." Oh he knew her and her moods so well, his furrowed brows returning once more.

"It's just... Are you angry that we have a daughter? And not a son?" Daenerys quickly blurted out, covering her mouth quickly afterwards. " I'm not angry, it's just.."

"Daenerys." Loki started with the serious tone she only knew so well, holding her nervous hands to his gently. "It would have been great to have a son, but I do not see anything bad with having a daughter born first. Like you said months ago, if it was a female you would name her your heir to the Iron Throne and to our families riches. So no, I'm not angry we have a daughter."

She nodded silently and carefully moved her way over beside his body, wrapping her right arm over his chest. "I'm glad then." Daenerys whispered ever so silently before closing her eyes for the last time and falling asleep. In her deep, much needed slumber, she didn't notice Loki never once shutting his eyes.

...

Heart beating, fingers clenching the silken sheets, and eyes as wide as dinner plates, Daenerys stumbled back away from the large golden crib that housed her few-days-old daughter. With trembling knees, Daenerys found her feet once again and blundered back over to the tiny bed. Clasping her hand over her mouth with a gasp, she watched as the blue slowly faded away, off Rhaenerys' skin and never showed up again. _Blue skin...Blue skin_!

_"_That's not normal, I know it isn't!" Pressing the palm of her hand against her chest firmly, she waited for her heart to return to normal before reaching down into the crib cautiously. Rhaenerys waved her little hands around in the air curiously, finding a lock of her mothers hair and gently tugging at it to get a closer look, but to no prevail, her mother quickly pried it away from her fingers. Daenerys then lifted all articles of clothing that her daughter was wearing to make sure no blue colour remained - and none did!

Daenerys eyes met with her daughters big lilac coloured eyes - eyes that would likely darken with age to match her own. "Oh Rhaenerys.." She whispered gently to the newborn, giving her small forehead a sweet kiss. "You scared me half to death." When she finished changing the little one out of her little adorned night wear, she dressed her in another over-the-top dress the Queen brought over, claiming she never had a daughter to dress up.

Deeming her wear appropriate, Daenerys held her little one close to her chest as she left her bedroom, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly as she did. As soon as she approached the doorway, two guards pushed it open for their Grace, holding it open until Daenerys stepped through and left the castle.

Meanwhile...

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us.." A soft whisper broke through the uneasy silence that hung between the three, catching the curious green eyes of the man that sat across from her. "And your brother."

Loki peered up from his unnerving stare directed at Odin and led it towards his mother - acting as if he had not found out their secret they kept hidden from him. "What hope is there for Thor?" No, he didn't care at all about any false hope his mother was going to shove down his throat because he knew there was none, there could be none. In fact, Thor could be cast down upon Midgard forever for all he cared. But alas, Loki used his famous facade's on his mother so her trust would not stray far.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga stated, reaching her arm up to elongate it over the frame of the golden bed her husband rested in. "Thor may yet find a way home."

The God of Mischief had to restrain himself from the slightest roll of his eyes. Thor was an oaf, he could not find himself out of Midgard that easily.

Standing up from his seat beside his fathers bed, Loki decided he has had enough false hope and pity for his adoptive family for one day. He straightened out his armour before turning on his heels and making his way to the golden exit. Halfway to his getaway, around ten guards and opened the doors to the grand room, stepping aside for the head of the King's Guard. The man drew closer to Loki, and each step presented a new thought in the God's mind.

The man knelt before him, in his hands, was the one and only staff - Odin's staff.

Whirling around calmly, Loki raised a single brow to his mother. "Thor has been banished - the line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours."

Looking back at the grande staff that was presented to him, he grinned mentally. And when he felt the cool chill of the metal against the palms of his hands, Loki knew everything was falling perfectly into place.

...

"Queen Daenerys." A guard had announced as he and his patrol member stepped outside to the royal gardens. Reaching up with his sweating hand, the man lifted up his golden metal visor. "You have been summoned by the King."

Her brows raised suspiciously. "I'm not the Queen, Queen Frigga is." Daenerys announced with an unsure tone, was this a joke? She took a few steps forward towards the guards while gently rubbing circles on her daughters back.

"Prince Loki has been bestowed the title of King after the line of succession fell to him. You are hereby Queen Regent for the time being." The other guard now announced, mimicking his patrol buddy and pulling his visor up. "If you would follow us, your Grace."

The two guards spun around and stepped down the hallways leading to the Throne room, with a confused woman right behind them.

When the guards stepped aside to resume their place on the outskirts of the room, Daenerys saw fully what the two had meant. Upon that throne sat her Husband with his golden horned helmet and the staff of Kings in his hand. Her once suspicious look upon her face changed, and now a quaint smile rested upon her lips when their eyes met.

"Ah - Daenerys." Loki's voice rang throughout the large room with an echo that followed. "Come here Love."

With a toothy smile, Daenerys began to make her way up the intimidating Throne her husband sat upon, her silken dress flowing behind her. _The role of power suits him_.

When he pat his lap, she instantly took a seat on him. She didn't want to seem eager - but she was still so tired and sore after having her child, that added with she wishes that she was spending more time in his presence. Adjusting her napping little one close to her chest, she leaned over and rested her head upon the cool metal that resided upon his chest happily.

"Are you happy?" She heard him question her in that silky voice she loved, the voice that made her comfortable in any environment she was in.

She took a moment to answer that question. "I'm not in any position to not be happy, if that's what you're getting at. We have a beautiful healthy newborn daughter, we aren't in any danger, and you've been granted the title of King." She smiled happily with a small charming chuckle. "I love you."

He found it odd that he ever found love in an arranged marriage, especially with a woman as young as Daenerys was. Usually he couldn't stand them, they were just too much to control, plus they were usually overbearing to an unhealthy extent. He was glad he came across such a catch.

Gently running his fingers through her silken silver hair, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you too."

It was only later on in the day when Rhaenerys began to throw her usual once a day fit. "Hush now little one." Daenerys cooed softly, rocking her little Princess softly in hopes to quell her irritated nerves. "You have no need to cry - I just fed you." But a mothers gentle words would not move this tiny one, who kept bawling her little eyes out with fists waving around in the air.

Dany paid no mind to the faint sound of footsteps that drew closer to her bedroom - probably somebody coming to ask for her daughter to be more quiet! Licking her lips, she kissed her baby's forehead and continued her soothing rocking. It was times like these where she doubted her mothering instincts - she could never get Rhaenerys to hush up!

"Little one, why is it you're crying?" That familiar voice sounded from behind her back and she instantly witnessed the results. That familiar voice caught the full attention of the newborn in her arms, those big lilac eyes peering over her mothers shoulders to see her father appear!

With a loving smile, Loki slid his arms underneath Rhaenerys and brought her to his chest, adoring those beautiful eyes she got from her mother. Said eyes were instantly rid of all negative emotions they once held and were glued to the gleaming golden horns of her fathers helm. She reached up in a feeble attempt to just brush her tiny fingertips against the cold metal, but just earned chuckles from her parents that admired her determination. Letting out a puff of saddened air, she tucked her arm back into her fluffy blanket.

That's when the proud eyes of her parents turned to shocked one's, her mothers especially. Starting from her neck, her usual creamy ivory skin colour began to change - something Daenerys already witnessed.

"I don't know what's happening!" Daenerys panicked, her hands fussing around worriedly, not know what to do when her daughter became this way. She quickly pressed her hand gently to Rhaenerys' face in hopes it would go away - but it didn't, not for another moment. Panicked violet eyes quickly darted to the face of her husband in hopes his knowledge would suffice and could help their daughter.

She was shocked when Loki didn't seem quite to scared to see their daughter turning blue. "I do." He mentioned while he watched as her blue skin seemed to fade away completely. "I learned I am not of Odin and Frigga. King Laufey is my real father."

Dany's brows furrowed, but to Loki's surprise, she did not faint. He had hoped he could keep this a secret from her - since it was not a fact he was proud of.

After a moment of silence, she spoke. "That does not change my love for you." She smiled genuinely in hopes Loki would remove that embarrassed look off his face. "It doesn't change anything." She watched as that frown turned around and formed into an almost invisible smile, but he remained silent. "You are my husband, and my King."

Carefully, she embraced the God, wary of the small child in between them. "My house's past is nothing to proud of.. I would hope I was never judged upon that."

"If Odin or I judged, I don't think we would be standing here right now."

Her smile broadened. "Then think of that when you worry about my judgement." Standing up onto her tippy toes, she placed a small kiss upon his lips.

x

**_AN: Wow I give you guy's permission to kill me. That was really long, I'm really sorry. :C _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own GOT or THOR._**


	7. Rebirth

_Rebirth_

* * *

_I am ill  
After swallowing cups of pride  
Inside it paints me  
With the bitterness I loathe  
_

* * *

Standing alone with clenched fists and tears streaming down her face, Daenerys stood as furious as ever. Her body shook gently with terrified tremors that jumbled her bones, while fury jolted through her every nerve. "Stop this!" She cried for possibly the tenth time since this battle had begun, slapping her hands against the magical barrier that protected her from the line of fire.

When Thor had apparently returned to put Loki in his place, Daenerys caught wind of it almost instantly, quickly begging a servant to watch Rhaenerys so she could have a chance to break up their fight. She picked up her dress and bounded out of her room faster than she ever had before, her chest rising with her panicked breathes. Once she made her way to the exit, the eyes of civilians caused her to look up to one of the castle's towers - where Thor had been thrown violently through the wall.

When she arrived Loki and Thor had been fighting on the rainbow bridge - that's when Loki's eyes laid upon her. "Don't do this!" She yelled out to him, about to step out onto the rainbow bridge, and that's when Loki had set up the magical barrier to protect his wife.

In a quick blink of her eye, Odin had appeared at her side and walked through the barrier with no problem - but he didn't dissolve it for her. It all happened so quick, and the only thing she could see now was Odin, appearing to be holding something from over the side of the rainbow bridge. Where was Thor? Where was Loki?

Tears began to well up in her eyelids at this point. Her bottom lip quivered daintily when she heard her brother-in-law yell Loki's name at the top of his lungs. She watched eagerly as Odin pulled Thor up from the side of the bridge - but Loki was no where to be seen.

Thor looked at her with a sullen pair of eyes, his face unchanged. The barrier dissolved and she gulped thickly, letting the tears roll down her face. Racing over to where the two men stood, she carefully leaned over the side of the bridge in hopes to catch a glimpse of the man she loved. But nothing.

"What have you done?!" Dany stuttered as she whipped her head to the side to pry an answer from the God's. "Where has he gone?!"

"He's done now, Daenerys." Odin answered for her, plain and simple. He watched as she let out a disbelieving sigh of air mixed with a choked out cry. It was to his surprise when a half hearted (though it seemed to him like she meant it) punch hit his cheek.

"One day you're going to be killed, and I promise I'll have a part in it!" Daenerys cried out impatiently, burying her face in her hands before quickly making her way away from the bridge.

Thrusting her back against the heavy swing doors of her bedroom, Daenerys violently rubbed the tears away from her blotchy cheeks. Peeking through the cracks in her fingers, she spotted the servant through her tear filled eyes. "Please leave now." She announced before trudging her way over to the beautifully ornate crib her daughter lay in and scooped her up into her arms protectively.

"Oh Loki..." The words almost never left her trembling lips when realization hit her hard - her husband was gone! As slow as ever, she sat down on Loki's side of their bed then laid down carefully with the child in her arms.

Once Rhaenerys was laid onto her back beside her mother, Dany snuggled into the heavy duvet that was spread wide across their bed - it still smelled of him. She inhaled deeply because she knew this was the last time she would probably get to smell that intoxicating smell she grew to love before servants would change the sheets. As the tears continued to drip down onto the soft linen beneath her, she outstretched her arms over her head and grasped his pillow, pulling it underneath her head.

She felt so alone - she had no one to protect her any more like he would, no one that genuinely cared about her well being, no one to give her love like he did. He was really everything she could have asked for, plus more. He was, in her mind, perfect. Even though she's heard those scandalous things people say about him - how different he was from every other God in Asgard, how he did not fit in with their rules and morals. That was all true - but everything that made him completely different made him better than them.

Her brows furrowed and she came to the conclusion that Thor should have stayed banished in the first place, so her husband would still be here by her side with his arms around her.

The next thing this heart-broken Targaryen knew was that two very large hands had wrapped themselves around her upper arm and pulled her right from her lying position abruptly. As the two men, which she noted were guards, began to drag her away, her scared violet eyes spotted the earlier servant take her place with Rhaenerys. "Where are you taking me?!"

In a miserable attempt to shake off the guards, they only tightened their painful gloved grips. "You have threatened treason against our King." One had threatened sternly, both pairs of eyes looks straight down the hallway. "You will be punished."

"But I've_ just_ lost my husband, how do you think I'd react?!" She spat, mustering up all her raging emotions to try and make a plea to these brainwashed guards. Not only were they brainwashed by Odin, they had absolutely no hearts at all! What if they lost their wives, then were being dragged off to be punished for a mistake made in anger?

"Treason is dealt with the uttermost seriousness."

Before she knew it, she was on display for the whole Throne Room to see. All the eyes - the judging, hating eyes were raining down upon her with furrowed brows thinking 'what a scandalous family.' They'd pull their embroidered shawls closed and turn their backs to the silver haired woman, raising up their noses in a snobbish manner.

Odin's face was dark when he stared down upon his daughter-in-law, his single eye showing absolutely no emotion towards her. Frigga, however; stared down at Daenerys with a deep scowl that showed off the few gentle wrinkles that lined her face. Dany merely shook her head at such disrespect - if Odin had fallen into the abyss of space she would have done the same!

"Daenerys Stormborn.. Of House Targaryen." A man stepped out from the small cluster of noblemen that held straight faces. "You have committed crimes against Asgard and the King. These crimes are punishable by death." Daenerys' nose wrinkled.

"We, the Jury of Asgard, have found you guilty of your crimes. We cannot take any chances with the daughter of Aerys II.. Jury member four."

Another man emerged from the crowd with an equally stoic face, his hands entwined over his navy blue robe he wore. "I have decided." He announced with an almost smug look upon his chubby face, his eyes glancing up to the All-Father, hoping he would notice. He looked back at the woman standing alone before him. "Death by_ fire_."

The growing crowd cheered to themselves with happy smiles upon their faces - they would have a divine show tonight! While they gossiped and giggled, Daenerys cried to herself silently, her head bowed low so they may not have the satisfaction of seeing those tears. _They are just looking for a reason to rid of me_!

"What of my daughter?!" It finally erupted from within her when her tears stopped appearing, her usual violet eyes fiercely glaring up at the King. Surely Frigga would not let any harm come to her grandchild!

Frigga stepped forward, her face unchanging even though she was battling hell within herself for this. "She will be passed on to a family that cannot have a child of their own." She swallowed her pride as a mother and stepped back to her husbands side, fighting the strong tears that fought to pass her eyelids.

"You will be allotted a few hours with your daughter." Another man had announced before the guards let go of Daenerys' arms.

...

Daenerys re-entered her bedroom a new woman. She was still, perhaps, a broken hearted mess on the inside, but she had a plan.

Scooping up the child that stared up at her mother with bright lilac eyes, Daenerys sat back on Loki's side of the bed and placed many kisses upon her forehead. The entirety of the time she kissed and cuddled and showered her princess with love, her eyes glanced at the three eggs that sat so gallantly in the chest against the wall.

They were catching her attention more and more each second - just begging to be taken out of the chest as they shone underneath the dim light of the flickering wall sconce. Taking a deep breath, she tore her eyes away from them and cuddled her daughter for her and for Loki - knowing she was almost about to lose both her parents in the span of a day.

"Your daddy and I love you, Rhaenerys. We love you sooo much." She whispered, gently stroking her daughters tiny little head, adorned with fine black hair she got from Loki. She just looked up at her mother with eyes full of blissful innocence while she slowly grasped at the soft blanket wrapped around her body, gracing her mother with newborn love.

Gently swinging her legs over the side of their bed, she hesitantly laid her feet upon the cold marble flooring - that crib staring her down every time she took a step towards it. "You're not going to see me for a little while..." She whispered to her tot as gently as she could, as if she hoped Rhaenerys would not hear her so she would not understand why her mother was currently placing her down into her crib.

Staring up at her mummy with her brows furrowed a little, she unclasped her blanket and lazily reached up to the woman with stretched out little fingers. All she wanted to know was why her mummy was putting her in her crib when she clearly wasn't tired - and she was hungry! Rhaenerys sucked in her lip that began quivering and outstretched her other arm, frantically waving them around to catch her mothers attention. She heard the words 'I love you' escape her mothers lips before the woman stepped away from her line of sight.

Slapping her tiny little hands down upon her blankets with all her mighty newborn strength, she let out the loudest wail she could muster to get her mummy to reappear before her to give her love and attention and to be fed - another wail cracked through the serenity of the room.

Her heart ached immensely but if she stayed with her perfect little bundle any longer than she'd explode with tears and unneeded emotions. She emotionally saddled up and looked to the pair of guards standing in her doorway. "Carry that chest for me." She commanded them, pointing to the chest that held her beloved stone eggs. "If it's the last thing I get, you could do that much for me."

The two men looked at each other with a none caring shrug and marched over towards Dany's box, each taking a side and heaving the chest up. "Lead the way."

She paid little attention to the servant that entered the room to care for the little Princess because jealously burned within her - it was her job to take care for her young, not for these worthless servants to be mothering your child! The walk down the hallway seemed like time itself had slowed down - she wasn't even sure of her theory would come to fruition! She could have been walking into certain death whilst thinking she could get through this. Her nose crinkled at the thought. _I could actually die today_.

When she spotted Jorah looking at her with saddened eyes she thought for a millisecond that her pan was all for nothing, that there wasn't any hope that she would survive this atrocious burning, that she should have just fled the city with her daughter while she had the chance. "Are you sure about this..." He whispered as she passed by, his brows knitted together in concern for his Queen.

"I'm not." She told him sternly before the guards ushered her over to the center of the city square, where a large wooden contraption sat with a menacing aura hanging around it. She gulped and stepped towards her large chest even though Jorah's worried glare pierced her hope in the plan she had._ I am the blood of the dragon - I will live through this and avenge Loki's death_.

"I need help carrying my third egg." She ordered the two guards with her head held high - she was going to be put out looking like she was upset. Cradling the two eggs in her arms, her face contorted into a confused one when the guards merely stared at her with puzzled eyes.

Stepping forward and staring at the last cream colored egg, the guard broke the silence. "Princess, what do you think will come of this to bring these eggs to the pyre with you?"

She looked at him with a dark, clouded expression upon her usually serene features. "I am still your Princess, as you called me, so if I want to be put to rest with my wedding gifts, then that is what will happen to me." Turning away from the men briskly, Daenerys promenaded towards the doused pyre that stood menacingly with a crowd of anxious bystanders. Though if she were to die today, she thought, at least she could be with Loki in the After World.

As unnerving and degrading this ritual was, Daenerys Stormborn stood with an odd sense of pride flowing through her veins when she took her place standing in the middle of the pyre with her eggs at her feet. Even as the guards tied the itchy rope around her shoulders, binding her to the plank of wood her back was against. Loki made her prideful - even as she mourned his passing, pride surged through her just knowing the fact that she was married to him, something these people clearly did not respect._ I am the wife of the great Loki_.

She smiled to herself, though to others it came across as a crazy woman anxiously awaiting her public burning. Even the questionable face of the All-Father stared down at his daughter-in-law, not quite understanding her faulty expressions she gave off. He huffed to himself, reminding his curious thoughts that she was to be burned soon enough.

Her violet eyes met his single stoic eye and they shared a tense stare down - as the longest seconds of her life passed, her grin grew wider as the man continued to stare at her in shock that she was not on her knees crying over her misguided soul that would be vanished to Helheimr. It was no effort to give this man the sweetest smile she could muster before a robed man stood before the pyre, reading an old in in his old Asgardian tongue - it was their rights to the after life.

As the robed man raised his right arm, thoughts clouded the woman's mind, thoughts of her family. Not just her family, but her relatives, her ancestors - was she going to see their withering souls in Helheimr if she ended up burning to death this day? Was Loki in Helheimr or was he allowed entry to Valhalla? The mans fingers snapped and the doused pyre lit up, the last thing her eyes saw was the smug face of the All-Father.

...

The beautiful round moon creeped it's way through the blanket of stars and darkness, settling in on the middle of the sky up above the man behind the tree. However, the illuminated streets were the least of his worries, what worried him, was the large ash pile in the middle of the city center. A still rather large plume of black smoke slowly arose from the burned down pyre, which still sent chills down the mans spine - and his hope was slowly swindling as the center stayed eerily silent.

Licking his lips, Jorah straightened his back against the rough bark of the tree, the soft crunching of the guards boots passed by his small mound of earth beside a linen shop.

"Let's check the mess." A guard whispered to his patrol buddy as the two sauntered over to ash pile.

"Mmm." The other grunted as they entered a meters radius of the black eyesore, both men immediately raising their armor clad hands to cough into them, the thick smoke piercing their lungs. Still, they pressed forward to inspect the damage - which Jorah could not have.

The Mormont rounded around the tree just in time for a loud ear shattering screech to break the eerie silence - which was another thing Jorah did not need whilst doing this self administered mission. "What was that?!" The guard stuttered as both men scrambled backwards, their hearts stopping for a long moment.

"I don't know!" The other cried as he looked at his friend in disbelief - all the while Jorah made his way through the center of town, unseen by the two. The loud screech cracked once more - and that's when the man struck. Jorah's blade went through the mans back as smooth as butter, the guards life ending with a prolonged grunt then sliding to the earth beneath him.

The widowed guard raised his greatsword to the air and flung it down as hard as he could, Jorah just barely missing the strike. Stepping to the side quickly, Jorah's sword clashed with the mans greater steel, both men nearly unable to resist the others power.

While the men fought, neither noticed the head of silver that stood from the pile of rubble, stark naked, and looking unharmed. Although ash covered about ninety five percent of her body, no burn of any degree could be spotted on her skin. The only thing that touched her skin was four sets of claws that belonged to two winged creatures.

Three beautiful creatures were given life this day - the day their mother was sent to die. Daenerys thought that was so fitting.

She tapped her green dragons head gently with her index finger when it nudged her neck for attention, the corners of her lips slowly curling upwards happily. When a low exasperated cry filled the air, her attention was now drawn to the two bodies that lay in a heap - killed by Jorah's blood stained blade. Her eyes met his and she saw a widespread range of emotion they conveyed, his brows know knitted together while he liked his lips.

"Daenerys..." He whispered, almost in shock that his liege stood before him without a single scratch or scar dotting her skin. All he could think about was Viserys at this point - he proclaimed his blood had the ancient blood of the dragons, yet here Daenerys stood, with that very blood flowing through her veins. Diving his fingers down to the belt loop of his trousers, he tugged gently at the silken dress he knotted there just in case she were to survive this, and held it before her. "Did you know you would survive this?"

Quickly stepping into the watery like dress, she adjusted the straps on her shoulders before looking upon his curious face again. "I had a feeling.. Even before Viserys died." Reaching behind her back with a wince, she placed her hand on the small of her back gently, stretching her spine out that was followed by a relieved sigh. Had she known she'd be trapped in there until the dark hours, she would have picked a better position to sit in.

As the two both stared at the scaled creatures that whimpered for their mothers attention - a man approached them. "Daenerys, Ser Jorah." His voice sent chills through the two's spines - had they been caught?! Were they to be brought before the All-Father once more?

Daenerys' head snapped to the side, her violet eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and a sharp intake of air was taken into her lungs. He raised his brows high upon his forehead while he spread his arm out for them. "If you would follow me."

Her brows quickly met in the middle and her bare feet rushed her over to the portly mans side, inspecting him once over to make sure her suspicions were right. "You.." She whispered, partly unsure of her actions. "Were the one who chose my punishment. How did you know...?" She knew it could have been pieced together quite easily for any other person - but only a select few in her dynasty ever got the dragon blood, he could have been so wrong about his punishment.

He chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder as the three continued to walk down the empty cobble streets. "I just _knew_, Daenerys Stormborn. Now please, we only have a small window of opportunity to get us to point B."

"I want my daughter." Her tone was now stern with the man that didn't seem so adamant about getting the woman's child back. "I will not follow you until I have my daughter back with me."

The man frantically waved his chubby little fingers around. "Where do you think point B is?" He hushed her and turned a corner sharply, eyeing the two guards that were approaching down the street, unknowing two of their own were killed this evening. He continued to waddle through the streets, crossing his arms into the large sleeves of his robe. Daenerys and Jorah still hesitantly followed the man until he stopped in front of a decorated door.

"We are here." He announced rather proudly, swiveling on his heels to face his door and pressed his hands against the doors - pushing them open. They were greeted with a woosh of warm fireplace heat, which to Dany, wasn't all that refreshing. She had enough heat for one night.

Walking in, Daenerys' eyes never left the man. "I want to see her right now."

The man merely looked over at the large staircase at the end of the hall, where a pair of woman's feet now appeared. Slowly, the woman came into full view, striding down the hallways with a little bundle cradled in her arms. "Here. She whispered to the anxious silver haired woman before her, extending her arms to her and placing the little tot into her arms.

"Oh hello.." Dany smiled and pressed her lips to her daughters forehead, earning a small happy sigh from the little one that warmed Daenerys' heart. There was nothing more fulfilling than her child's laughter. "I'm here." Rocking the surprised Rhaenerys, she lifted her eyes up to the man. "Why have you done this?"

"Well, I would hope that when you return to Asgard with an army, you would remember who has helped you."

"How are you so sure we would make it out alive?" Jorah piped up with a single raised brow, fingering the hilt of his sword.

The man smiled at them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I am a powerful man. I have connections threaded through this city - and I have spoken with such connections. I've skillfully arranged a ride to the outskirts of the city, towards the docking area, a ship would be awaiting you arrival there."

Jorah was sold. Said man turned his head to get an opinion from his liege, licking his dried lips absentmindedly.

She closed her eyes - thinking maybe if she did so it would help her have a clear mind for such decisions. This place was no home for her anymore, it never was her 'home.' She did not belong there, even when Loki was there to stick up for her name, but without him, she was nothing within the confinements of that castle. She could not stay there, she could not stay within the city secretly. No, there was no way she could stay here an longer. She wanted to go back to the Big House, with the large red doors and the lemon tree that stood gallantly outside her window.

"Jorah, where would we go?"

She watched as he cocked his head both ways as he thought about that question. "Depends on where that ship will be docking."

"It will be docking in Qarth." He turned and saw his wife returning to their little group with a handful of clothes. "My wife has fetched you some more appropriate clothing - we wouldn't want you sticking out like a sore thumb, especially with that hair of yours. As for those dragons... I have cages just fitting for them."

Daenerys stared at Jorah for a moment longer. "We will get on that ride."

* * *

_**AN: Next chapter! Song in the beginning is 'Buffalo' by Alt J.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**_


	8. The Grand Deal

_The Grand Deal_

* * *

_Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams  
Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams  
I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind  
Alone in the wind and the rain you left me  
It's getting dark darling, too dark to see  
And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_

* * *

It had been thirty seven days, eight hours, forty six minutes, and twelve seconds. Thirty seven days, eight hours, forty six minutes, and thirteen seconds since Loki had let go of Thor's weapon, Mjolnir. Still, he fell through space. Endless, endless space. Endless nothing, black, a dark shadow clouding his eyes. A glimpse of a far away nebula would come and go - but they were still too far away.

No blood magic, black magic, or soul magic could get him out of this predicament, unfortunately.

The God had no idea when this falling would come to an end - if it did at all. Space was a large place which never stopped expanding, which led to his little shreds of hope to wither away.

It was serene, to say the least. He was not used to this serene atmosphere - no hustle and bustle of the castle that surrounded him constantly, no Thor boasting in his ear. It only made him want to read a large spell book, which with his usual busy schedule he kept was hard for him to do. However, he had no books on his person at the time.

There was some hustle and bustle the man missed, hell, he'd even call it 'good' hustle and bustle. He missed the crying of his daughter - which some parents would scoff at the thought of missing that ear shattering cry, but when you have been away from your child for as long as he has, you'd miss it. He cherished those memories.

Another thought drilled it's way into his brain - what was happening with his child and wife? Were they safe? Were they in harms way? Would they face ultimate punishment for his actions? It worried him so as he clenched his eyelids shut at the repulsive thought.

But if anything _did_ happen to his family, the God would find any way to get revenge. That was something he promised to himself, which was not a regular occurance. He sniffed rather angrily, taking a deep breath where there was no air.

And he continued to fall.

...

Qarth was a fine place. Daenerys found it absolutely beautiful - but nothing compared to Asgard, of course. Yet this city was more homely, the people were not as stuck up as the citizens of Asgard. A thick aroma wavered around the crowded streets of the city smelling highly of spices that were brought in by the ships and sold immediately at the small stores on the sides of the street. However, if you were not in the mood for the heavy whiff of assorted spices, you could travel to the outskirts of the city where the salty smell of the ocean would fill your nostrils. She loved it.

While Daenerys idly strode through the center of the city, Rhaenerys was rested upon her mothers chest with a hand supporting her on her bottom. With her own tiny little hands, she gripped her mothers silken dress to insure herself that she would cling to her mother if she failed to keep her up herself. Her hair was coming in now more than ever, as black as the midnight sky, yet it shone underneath the sunlight. She stood out from her mother, to say the least. And unlike what her mother had thought, her eyes never darkened their color, remaining a brilliant lilac color.

Daenerys looked down to her pride and joy and smiled, even though her weary eyes may have said otherwise. Rhaenerys was up almost all night were her irreversible crying fits she had almost daily - something Loki was usually able to calm down. She took a long deep breath of the thick smell, trying to ease her nerves. Was she a bad mother? Daenerys thought she was at least - she couldn't even put her daughter to sleep properly for God's sake!

Prying her eyes away from the amazingly silent baby she had in her arms, she gazed towards the beautiful setting sun. While she watched it slowly go down, Rhaenerys began to get drowsy, her head swaying slightly to stay alert. "It's time to go back home then." Dany said to her little one as she turned away from the scene and began walking towards the room she acquired in Qarth.

Once she made her way there, her dragons cried for their mother echoed through the room and heads peeped out from their large cages in the corner of her room. "Hello." She greeted them sweetly as she paced through her room to reach the barred crib beneath the window sill, gently laying Rhaenerys on her back. "I'll feed you in a second, Rhaenerys." She smiled as she told her concerned looking child, letting her fingers slowly drag along the metal rod of the crib before pacing her way over to the three cages containing her dragons.

She poked her fingers through the wires of the cages before picking up a dice of fresh meat, placing it down before them. She watched with pride filling her violet eyes as the three happily chewed their meat and swallowed it quickly, before looking back at her with pleading beady eyes. "One piece of meat is enough for one night." She chuckled before petting all three of them lovingly before returning to the child on the verge of tears.

"Now now Rhaenerys, I'm here." Dany gasped playfully before scooping her hands underneath her fragile baby body and pulled her close. Sadness filled her being. All she saw was Loki now. She saw Loki in her daughters face, the face that harbored features of her deceased husband. She licked her lips before snuggling her close and very tightly, making sure Rhaenerys felt the love emitting from her mother, hoping it was enough love to fill the void that was empty from Loki's love.

Kissing the baby's forehead, Daenerys found it time to feed her.

...

No no, he was sure that they were dead. There is no way they would have been kept alive for the treason Loki had committed... Unless Odin had kept Daenerys alive for questioning and demanded Rhaenerys be kept alive as well. Yes, of course, they were certainly alive. Frigga would have definitely made sure of that. Hm, unless Odin talked her way through her opinion on the matter, scaring her into submission. Then his daughter and wife would not be alive at the moment.

Loki's body felt numb. Every nerve had become dull, all of them throughout his body. Yet he felt so much pain. All he knows is what he sees now. He wasn't sure of anything anymore - except for the fact that Odin would pay for his affliction. The God was frigid and dead on the inside that could only be quelled with a wife's loving hug and solid ground.

He angrily rolled his eyes to himself - he thought himself weak now. Could he really not tolerate a simple fall through space? Through nothing? He always spat to himself that he never had peace and quiet, but now he had it, and he had no use for it! Had Daenerys really weakened him? He grew up independent and could take care of himself, where feelings would never hold him back on what he needed to do. Yet now he was plummeting through space wishing he could just lay his eyes upon their faces again, instead of formulating a plan or a seed of hope in his mind.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes to meet the same black scene. These were the things he thought about while he slowly deteriorated through deep space.

...

"Here we go.." Daenerys whispered to herself as she took a much needed seat on a wooden bench that sat underneath a large tree, sitting Rhaenerys down upon the bench beside her, now that Rhaenerys was old enough to hold herself up. Rhaenerys lazily flipped a golden coin between her fingers, ever so often gazing at her reflection on its shiny surface with a timid smile on her face.

As a gesture of love, Rhaenerys happily placed the golden coin in her mothers lap,not fully knowing it was her mothers in the first place. With big hopeful eyes, she stared at her mother in hopes she would notice this gift in her lap. She saw her mothers eyes were no where near the little gift that was in her lap, instead, they were rested upon a man on the other side of a large flowing fountain.

He was a dark skinned man. Daenerys knew who he was, his name was passed around through the women's mouths quite alot in the bazaar of Qarth, he seemed to be quite a popular man. Xaro Xhoan Daxos. His chocolate eyes were fixated on her, never once glancing away. He was a very relentless man, she gave him that. He would try and try and try to woo Daenerys with whatever means necessary. Flowers, offerings of gold, ships, everything. But nothing worked. Hell, she still wore her wedding band and continued to speak as if she was never widowed.

A sly smile worked it's way onto his lips as she looked away from the desperate man, looking down to the toddler than looked at her with anxious eyes. Rhaenerys lifted her hand and tapped the golden coin lightly with her index finger, her eyes were desperate for her mothers attention. Picking up the golden coin, she smiled and turned it in between her fingers. "Thank you Rhaenerys."

The tot smiled brightly and clapped her little hands together, feeling quite accomplished with herself. Squinting her eyes from the suns hurting rays, she glanced to the other side of the bench, spotting a spectacular red leaf that had slowly floated down. It caught her toddler attention, and it gave her drive to go and grasp the little leaf. Throwing her hands upon the bench, she began to crawl her way over to the other side of the bench, where the mysterious leaf lay, just waiting for it's new owner to come and take it.

But then she felt an arm snake around her waist and quickly pull her back to her mothers boring side. How could she do that?! She whipped her head around to glare at her mother, smacking her mothers arms gently in an attempt to get her arms away from her. Daenerys' arm did not budge from her daughters wait - causing even more frustration within the tot. "Hmph."

Yet Rhay was still filled to the brink with determination, reaching over to the leaf with all her might. Her tiny fingers stretched out, nowhere near the shaking leaf. Focusing all her might to get this leaf in her possession, and slowly, the little leaf shook violently before swaying over to graze her fingertips. "Mmm!" She hugged the tiny leaf close to her chest, while Daenerys was left stunned.

...

Clutched in his trembling long fingers, was a grand scepter. With it's sharp turns and gentle curves, the God found it more beautiful than Gungnir itself. Loki's tired, worn out eyes studied every crevice of his own lance and admired it's originality, it was unlike anything he had ever seen. From it's long elegant golden shaft to the sharp silver cuts in the hard metal on the top, then the beautiful glowing orb fixated between the silver metal pieces.

He made a huge promise for this staff. Could you say the God was nervous? Of course. Not only nervous, but still extremely exhausted and his body ached like he had never felt before. Maybe he crossed the line with his deal - could he really provide Thanos with the Tesseract? If he could not pull this off the whole Chitauri army would turn against him... But that glimmer int he scepter said otherwise to the God, giving him reassurance that he could take over the mortals on Midgard.

Loki darkly chuckled to himself, letting his heavy lids fall closed as he let his head fall back tiredly. These puny mortals were not expecting his presence on their forsaken rock, and Loki gave himself the duty of implementing order to them - the right order. The entirety of the human race was to be under Loki's command, and he quite liked the sound of that.

_Daenerys' eyes had shot open as if lightning had struck the top of her head and ran down through her body to her toes, her face white as a sheet. She didn't enjoy the dreams where Bilgesnipe's ravaged the castle while the God's slept. She let out an unhappy sigh as her heart rate slowed down to normal because Loki had always promised her that Bilgesnipe's would never gain entry to the castle. With that comforting reassurance, she rested her face back down into the fluffy pillow beneath her head, only just hearing the distant cries of her newborn. Her eyes rolled back into her head lazily, snaking her arm out to rest it over top of the duvet. _

_Finally gaining some sort of vision, she saw the face of her husband sleeping away in front of her, their noses only a few centimeters apart. They were so close she could feel the slowly steady breaths against her face. Oh - he was just so beautiful! Her violet eyes went over ever flawless feature that belonged to him, his creamy skin down to the lashes that rested upon his high cheekbones - they were features she grew to love. She noticed how in his sleep his brows would furrow for a moment, then return to normal. Dany grinned - perhaps he was dreaming about Bilgesnipe's like she had._

_With the same timid smile on her face, she reached over to his face and gently cupped his cheek within her warm palm, feeling his icy cold skin sent shivers down her spine. It was oddly refreshing. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a moment, savoring this time with him in this serene time of the night. That was, until a louder cry erupted from down the hall. 'Oh, Rhaenerys!' _

_Once again her eyes pried open only to be met by a pair of stoic green eyes. Quickly retreating her hand off his cheek, she stuttered for a moment. "Did I wake you..?"_

_As he wrapped his long arm around her frame, he shook his head gently. "No, the little one did." His reply came in a tired tone, which was blatantly obvious thanks to the raspy voice that came from his lips, which she found extremely sexy. As he tiredly sat up from his bed, Daenerys followed suit, wrapping her arms around his lean torso. _

_"I'll get her." Daenerys murmured as she hesitantly removed her arms from around him to peel the duvet off her legs and throwing it off towards his side. As she stretched her legs right down to her toes, Loki had other plans. His arms had wrapped themselves around her waist as quick as a snake and dragged her back over to his side, then the next thing she knew was she was back lying down on their bed._

_"Loki-" She grimaced with a small girlish giggle following, but before she could finish was she was going to say he had interrupted her with a chaste kiss. _

_"I'll get her." He announced to her in a whisper with a devilish smile upon his exquisite face, before her brought his lips gently back down to hers. _

_Reaching her arms up, she wrapped them around his neck gently, letting their kiss deepen. But of course, she could still hear Rhaenerys' small cries for her parents down the hall, so Dany just had to speak between their kisses. "But.. what.. if she's hungry?" _

_Loki merely pulled away and stared at her with a stoic expression. "Then I will come back and get you if she needs to be fed." He said with a matter-of-factly tone to his voice, a smug smile played on his lips. He climbed over her body and lazily reached over and gripped the soft blanket between his fingers, pulling it over his wife's body. _

_"Alright, if you wish." She smiled as she pulled the blanket all the way up to her nose with a grin on her face, watching as he smiled and turned slowly, walking out of the door and down the hall. _

_The God slowly padded his way down the hallway with his eyes glued to the dim marble flooring beneath his feet. Rhaenerys' little cries still went on, echoing through the connecting hallways. He threw his head back as he walked - she never really needed anything when she awoke at unimaginable times in the night. She either needed to be rocked back to sleep, or to be held for a little while - it just got so repetitive. _

_As he neared the doorknob, she could her her desperate little sighs and heart broken little baby whimpers, and it warmed his heart, thinking to himself that it was all worth it in the end. Turning the golden knob to her nursery, he gently pushed the door open and his eyes spotted her crib instantly, seeing her tiny little body laying within it while her limbs flailed around. _

_A smile grew upon his face when he made his way over to the fixture, peering inside with his curious green orbs. She stared up at him with a distraught face, big wobbly tears hanging on for their life at the corners of her eyelids and her tiny little fists were clenched so tightly. Loki carefully placed his large hands underneath her little body and picked her up slowly, holding her right up to his chest. "Why is it you're crying?" He asked, even though he knew she was never going to give him a reply just yet. _

_Her blotchy red cheeks did however clear up, along with those large tears and clenched fists, her big beautiful eyes now displaying happiness when she looked upon his face. Rhaenerys reached up and waved her tiny little hand in front of his face happily, keeping her stare fixated on him. _

_Maybe she cried a lot during the night because it was a chance for Loki to see his daughter in privacy. He smiled to himself as she carefully wrapped those tiny digits around his index finger. Hmm, perhaps that was the reason she cried loudly, because she never got enough daddy-daughter time with Loki._

_"You don't need to cry, Rhaenerys." He commented softly, rocking her gently in his much larger arms to quell her still irritated nerves. She was so lucky to have gotten her mothers eyes, those beautiful, radiant lilac eyes. Now that was something you didn't see very often. Forget the green of his eyes, hers were just luminous and innocent. _

_As her father rocked her as gently as she could, her little black brows furrowed for a moment, yet her genuine little smile still resided with a now firm grip upon his chin. She liked this man, not like the other large scary men that resided in this castle. _

_As minutes passed in this serene atmosphere, Loki found himself more tired than ever. He raised his arms and gently placed a kiss upon her forehead with a smile. "You need to sleep now, it is very late." He instructed her carefully, laying her back down into her adorned crib, tucking her in with her little red blanket. "Good night Rhaenerys, I love you."_

As his eyes scanned back over the weapon in his hands his eyes became wet. Loki blinked furiously - why were they wet?! He pursed his lips together as the memory coursed through every brain cell. He missed her - and just the thought of his little Princess still being alive up in Asgard gave him the drive to conquer this planet and to get her back in his possession - he would do just about anything to make that goal a reality.

* * *

_**AN: The song in the beginning is "Thistle and Weeds" by Mumford and Sons. Review if you liked ! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**_


	9. Captured

_Captured_

* * *

_As the lights are growing dim  
Freezing cold, slowly is fading in  
Another Winter night will hold this wicked soul_

_I will wait for the new Sun to rise_  
_Blind in darkness, witness my demise_  
_Another Winter night is so long…_

_The lands are dressed in the purest white_  
_Pure as I was and I am no more_

* * *

Well, it was _surely_ nothing he could not handle. At least those were the words of choice the God used when he found himself in such positions. With a thick black webbing material seat belt situated around his waist tightly and the dull metal walls of a Midgardian jet, Loki was 'captured' by these mortals, though he wouldn't say so himself. He had his long arms idly laying upon his lap while he stared around with a dull look plastered upon his face while his glazed over emerald eyes darted over the frames of the mortals that stood a few meters away.

It was silent in the cramped jet aside for the gentle humming of the running engines, but the tension was ever so thick between the mortals and the God. Whispers then flooded the compartment, voices belonging to Natasha, Steve and Tony who stood over near the cockpit, and Loki just stared over at them with a bored look upon his face, in hopes he could hear what they were whispering about. Most likely about him, he knew.

A bright flash of white could be seen from the window adjacent of Loki's seat followed by a loud crack of booming thunder. Loki raised a single brow as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better view around the jet - thunder, something he knew all too well. Something that was not a good sign for this God.

"Where's this coming from?" He heard Natasha's startled voice sound out throughout the small confinement, followed by a few clicks of her heels against the hard flooring they stood upon. Her eyes glanced out of the window yet she saw nothing but the blackness of the night - damn.

Steve looked elsewhere for answers, until his panicked blue eyes laid upon the man in black, gold, and green. "What's the matter?" Captain America smirked inwardly. "Scared of a little lightning?" He then questioned him with a slight scoff at the end of his sentence, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

Blinking tediously, Loki stared at the man. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." He answered quite dully before he pulled his gaze away from the pathetic mortal and onto something of more interest - what was lurking outside of this jet.

Suddenly, the whole jet shook with a violent tremor. Was it hit? Natasha's nose scrunched up, not understanding their situation. After she quickly checking the jet on the pilots radar, she noted something of importance. "Something is holding onto the quinjet.."

All three sets of the Avengers eyes darted up to view the ceiling of SHIELDS quinjet but nothing surfaced - that was until Natasha noticed a figure outside the small port window. Steve quickly detached from the group to go and retrieve his cowl while he could, while Tony already slipped on his heavy metal helmet.

Feeling pretty sure of his actions, the man of Iron slowly walked to the other side of the jet where Loki was seated and pressed a large black button on the exit wall - which opened the ramp of their jet. "What are you doing?" He heard Steve call out from outside of his helmet while he jammed his head up into the fabric of his cowl and adjusting the shield upon his arm. He grimaced inside of his helmet.

"Well-"

Crash! The large figure that Natasha had seen earlier was back, and with a flowing red cope in tow. As it ripped around in the wind, the three stood in complete awe - who the hell was this and why was he on their jet ramp?

The man stepped forward and with one quick swing of his ripped arm, he hit Tony across the jet and land upon Steve in a heap on the floor of the jet. This man had something he had to do, and these people in silly outfits would not stop him.

For Loki this was all going in slow motion - he wanted to savor the scene of Tony being slapped away with just a dainty swing of a hand. The corner of his lip curled upwards as he watched the woman looking utterly confused and panicked - served her right. Yet Loki had a feeling this fun would end soon as his brother picked him up by the neck, which did not hurt him in any way, and threw him through the open ramp following suit.

Well that fixed his problem of being trapped in the horrid cramped, thick aired compartment listening to them try and act so tough and important - they were mortals! But now the God found himself being propelled through the whirling chilly air and hurled onto the hard earth beneath his back - oh how that hurt. While Loki groaned in pain with a joking tone, Thor made his way to his feet.

"Where's the Tesseract?!" Thor spat out to his brother with knitted brows, he too felt the jolt of pain run down his spine as he crashed onto the not-so-soft ground, but Loki was a sly fox who could make his escape any second.

"Oh, I missed you too." Loki retorted dully, his words absolutely dripping with sarcasm yet the smile made it seem like some big joke or prank he pulled like in his younger years where he'd hide Thor's things. Of course he didn't miss Thor - he loved the time without that bumbling fool!

Thor took a threatening step closer. "Do I _look_ to be in a gaming mood?!"

"Oh, you should thank me... With the bifrost, how much dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? ... Your_ precious_ Earth.." Thor grabbed the man by his collar at that comment, his face contorting into one of disgust.

"They burned her." The Odinson growled coldly. But his icy blue eyes didn't show such emotionless tone with Loki - instead they were hurt. Loki looked deep down into those eyes and he could see the pain his brother endured while he spoke of this topic.

Loki licked his thin lips and his heart slowed down - he refused to believe such allegations. _Would they have_? He breathed loudly through his nose. "Burned _who_?" There were many '_hers_' in Asgard, he could mean anyone, couldn't he have? His body turned to stone while his crushing grip on Thor's wrist tightened. "_Who did they burn_?"

"You know who." His voice softened and he let go of his brothers collar, backing away from the man to give him some time. "And they gave Rhaenerys to a family that could not conceive children of their own." Thor would know because he made that choice himself - because he found it was his duty and his job in Loki's place to find good guardians for the Princess.

Loki backed off slowly, heat rushing over his normally cool body like an inferno. He felt like he was going to explode with rage - rage for Odin. Hell - everybody at that damned place! He dared not to speak at such a critical time because the only thing that would leave his mouth would be something venomous and would get him into dire trouble._ Burned. Burned. Burned. **Burned**_! How inhumane could that man be?! She had eaten the golden apple, was that not worth anything anymore?! He continued breathing loudly through his nose as his emerald eyes dulled and glazed over while the blonde watched in pain.

"This... Was Odin's doing, correct?" Even if it hadn't been the All-Fathers doing, he would still put blame on his adoptive father for letting such a thing happen to Daenerys. He was supposed to be a 'protector', wasn't he? While he sat upon his throne and let his daughter-in-law be burned? Monstrous.

"It was his command for her to be punished, but the choice for the punishment was not in his hands."

Loki shook his head to himself as he looked away and off into the distance. There was still a chance to get his daughter back - and that was enough drive to push him forward.

...

A small puddle of old rain water hung threateningly unstable in the air above the toddlers amazed face, it's form changing drastically every second it continued to hover in the hair. About a foot away were the toddler's shining bright eyes that never strayed away from the shifting blob before her, her round face beaming proudly at whatever it was she was doing, watching it dance before her widened lilac eyes.

From her shell pink lips erupted a contagious giggle, both corners of her lips curled upwards into a great wide grin that reached her ears while her cheeks grew rosey with growing happiness. Her tiny little hands were held up into the air, focusing her attention and little drabbles of magic into this blob of glistening water. Another laugh erupted from Rhaenerys as she filled up with amusement and as she laughed, she lost all focus on the puddle, causing it to fall upon her and her mothers legs.

Which left her mother in absolute shock. "How did you do that?" Daenerys whispered to her daughter as her violet eyes darted around the small garden area of Qarth to make sure there were no eyes on the duo. She wrapped her arms around the little girls torso and pulled her against her chest while she rested her chin upon her head. She was growing to be more and more like Loki every day and it pained her to watch these traits in her - not because she didn't like these traits but she's been without her husband for approximately a year. Wasn't it enough that she looked a lot like him?

Rhaenerys looked over her shoulder and glanced up at her mother with a heart warming smile, and began talking gibberish to her in an attempt to answer her mothers question.

"Oh, is that right?" The Targaryen laughed as she kissed the top of Rhay's head. "Can you do that again?"

Rhaenerys blinked idly at her mother before snuggling her face into the woman's chest, letting her eyelids flutter shut.

It somewhat scared her that Rhaenerys was already touching in on her magic this young. If somebody had saw her doing such a thing here in Qarth, she would surely be snatched away and killed for it. The worst bit of it all was that Loki wasn't here to teach her right and wrong - Daenerys had no idea what was good and bad magic, and neither did Rhaenerys.

But for now, letting little puddles of water hover in the air was no harm to them.

...

A glass container? Really? Were these mortals that _stupid_ to think that a glass container would hold a God? He shook his head to himself at the mere thought that these freaks thoughts themselves better than he.

Loki, the God of Mischief, sat upon a long glass pew that was bolted into the glass wall of the container they stuck him in. It was extremely uncomfortable and stuffy in his cell, but Loki absolutely loved playing games with people, so he decided against breaking out of their helicraft. Even though Loki was a hundred percent sure he could escape within five seconds flat. At least those 'Avengers' weren't bugging him at the moment.

He had time to think. To think of the many ways his magic or throwing knives or spears could kill Odin. His face went sour. Because it didn't take Odin any time at all to make the command to kill Daenerys off like she was some sick cattle. Would he make it slow to torture Odin? Would he make the whole city watch? The citizens of Asgard watched as his wife was burned to death - so yes, Odin would become the laughing stock of the city. He chuckled darkly to himself. Perhaps Odin could be burned as well? He could also control the magic of the flame so it would be slow and torturous - and ten times as painful as a regular burning.

His emerald eyes locked onto the dull white floor beneath his boots. He wished he was there to save her. He wished he never let go of Mjolnir to prove a point to Thor and Odin because then his wife would still be alive and his daughter would still be with her parents. He laced his long fingers together over his lap and breathed in heavily through his nose. Daenerys didn't deserve that cruel way to die - she was so young. She would never get to hear all the stories the crones told, hell, she hadn't even reached her twentieth name day.

He heard a faint pair of feet stop in front of his cell, to which his darkened glare raised to meet the eyes of Thor. "Is there any particular reason you're here this time?" His voice was dangerously low, which was a dead giveaway to the God of Thunder that Loki was not in a good mood.

The much large man took a moment to stare at his brother with saddened eyes before he took a step to the left, where he grabbed the top of a rolling chair and rolling it over beside the glass cell, taking a seat. "I just wanted you to know I did everything in my power to stop his decision." He folded his large arms over his lap as he spoke. "Father... Would have none of Mother and I's protests." It sent shivers down Thor's spine knowing his father acted on such a whim.

Loki merely stared at the man with eyes full of hatred and blood thirst. "Spare me your words, Thor, they wont bring her back." His eyes narrowed. "Now if you would, leave. I want to be left alone."

Thor could only imagine the pain his little brother was going through now. If he had lost Sif, he wouldn't know what to do or how to deal with it. He nodded his head, his long tresses of blonde hair swaying as he did. "As you wish, brother."

Once again Loki was left alone in this glass cell or so they called it. He didn't mind. He didn't mind at all because now he knew he was all alone here - anywhere. He closed his eyes angrily - those fluorescent lights were absolutely horrid and they gave the God a painful headache he refused to mend. If he didn't want to use magic to escape, there were things he could use magic for... Like focusing in on Asgard.

Did he dare to do such an act? He smirked to himself devilishly. Yes, he dared.

He closed his eyes and immersed himself into the word of magic, something he was so familiar with. Asgard was like a grid for him, dotted with different colored souls everywhere. There were the forest green souls that could be seen, which meant they were healers, who were familiar with healing magic and the use of healing herbs. Most souls he saw were the generic blue, nothing special. Aside from the green and blue souls he saw, he saw nothing that would lead him to believe his daughter was there.

He zoomed out of the perimeter of Asgard and led his way through the forests and through other lands - no soul that belonged to Rhaenerys. Was Thor lying? Was she really alive, or was she too burned along side her mother?

Loki took a deep breath. _I need to be calm for this_. His magic was already draining, so he didn't need his attention and focus to be dropped when he could be so close! He searched the Northern perimeters of the lands that weren't part of Asgard, but part of Westeros. Still nothing. His forehead was coated in a thin sheet of persperation - all this was taking a toll on his energy.

As all that time had passed, he found one soul that looked remarkably close to that of his little girls. He zoomed in to that tiny blue and purple soul with hope beginning to rebuild within him - it was surely hers!

her soul was accompanied by two light purple souls - two elderly people that practiced the arts of magic. How interesting, he thought. Those must have been the people that took Rhaenerys into their care, right? He watched the souls carefully, but as the time passed, his magic ran out and Loki blacked out.

...

_"And what about them..?" Daenerys had questioned with a curious look plastered upon her face, pointing her right index finger towards a couple walking past them in the royal gardens. Beside Daenerys sat her husband, Loki who held their week old daughter against his chest. Said daughter stayed quiet surprisingly, quite content with her surroundings at the moment, stuffing her little mouth with her left thumb. Daenerys turned her gaze to the two and smiled._

_The God raised a brow to her question and focused in with his magic, only to make her happy, of course. "The woman has a blue soul, and the elderly man has a lighter blue soul." Loki glanced back at her with his jade eyes. "He's most likely going to die within the upcoming weeks." His heart grew warm when he saw the amazed look she had. She was quite adorable._

_"Well, what color is your soul?" She questioned again with a small clap of her hands. _

_"I cannot see my own soul." He smiled again but her face grew sullen at the response she got. "But when I was younger and was learning the fundamentals of magic I asked my teacher the same thing. My soul is a dark blue with a violet tint. I never understood why my soul was a different color than most __Æsir.. But Frost Giants have dark blue souls, then combined with a magic purple soul you'll get my color soul." _

___Daenerys nodded once more understandingly, folding her hands over her lap as her curiosity grew. "What about Rhaenerys? What color is hers?" Oh how she loved learning about this magic stuff - it was shunned back where she was raised, so she never once came into content with actual magic or somebody that practiced such a thing. And now she was married to a man that was great at magic!_

___"Her soul is violet, not as dark as mine though." Loki smiled and glanced down at the tiny little body that he held close to his chest, her lilac eyes watching a tiny baby blue bird that was perched on a marble fountain nearby. She was so beautiful. _

___"What about mine?" She raised a delicate brow, she had been waiting to ask him this since they began speaking about such things. Hopefully he wouldn't be too annoyed with her constant questions.. _

___Loki didn't need to focus in on her soul because he already had it memorized. "Your soul..." He began. "Is one I haven't seen before. Your soul burns a fierce red. It's quite amazing."_

* * *

_AN: Yet another chapter. The song in the beginning is 'The Winter Wake' - Elvenking. Thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


	10. A Wonderful Queen

_A Wonderful Queen_

* * *

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

* * *

Loki awakened not long after he had blacked out after his over use of magic feeling groggy as ever - but he magic was replenished. He rubbed the small bags that appeared underneath his emerald eyes while he hoped none of the mortals saw him in such a state. The florescent lights burned his eyes, they stung and they ached and he wished they could tone down the horrid light. He pressed his index and middle finger to his temple and used a little bit of magic to aid his growing headache. What a terrible state he was in.

He lazily glanced around the glass cell he was still in, wanting to make sure nothing had changed since he was last conscious. Everything was left the same. It was only then he remembered what he was doing before he had abruptly blacked out - he saw his daughters soul! Loki's lips curled upwards ever so slightly at the thought. _She is saf_e.

He wished he remembered the cities outside of Asgard better because he really had no idea where she was other than Essos. Which was an odd place for the newly made 'family' to travel, but the God wouldn't fret with such frivolous details. The only cities he cared to remember were King's Landing where their royal family would travel for feasts and Winterfell.

As he sat brooding to himself he felt an odd sensation - the electrical current of magic rushing through every vein in his body - it drove him to continue where he had left off last time. Loki reached his arms out in front of him and stretched each and every single one of his fingers, getting a nice good crack out of them as blue currents of magic jolted out of his fingertips.

He drew in a long breath as he let his eyelids flutter shut quickly, feeling the world he was currently in slowly fade around him, leaving him in the world of his magic. The black grid returned to his vision with the familiar colorful dots of souls everywhere. He praised himself for remembering where her general area was so he could keep most of his magic reserved - and try to stay away from blacking out. The land grid slowly began passing by Loki's eyes and in a matter of seconds he was flying passed thousands of miles and over the sea.

Here it was. Essos. Where those people had taken his daughter. The people that were to soon find a surprise that Rhaenerys was no longer in their temporary possession because Loki would be there in no time to retrieve her.

There it was, that tiny little deep violet soul that belonged to his child in the same place as earlier. Though he noticed the two purple souls that were surrounding her earlier were now surrounding something else, but he didn't pay attention to such a thing. He zoomed into the black grid and roused more magic from within - attempting to communicate through his soul wavelengths. Even if she was only around a year old, she should definitely be able to recognize such a thing, hell, he's done this with her when they were all still in Asgard.

With a small smile creeping it's way onto her face, Rhaenerys' lilac eyes slowly fluttered open from his hour long nap - but she couldn't tell what had awakened her! It was a strange feeling she felt all around her - yet there was no one there for her to wake up to! It felt like she was being given a great big warm hug, yet there were no loving arms around her. Her smile resided as her one year old brain began to sift through her memories, immediately recognizing the feeling. It was a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time!

She could barely remember it, but that memory was there. Of her father. She saw an image of his face in her mind and her heart grew heavy - she missed him dearly. Rhaenerys had almost forgotten about him! She reached her arms out to the ceiling like she would when her mother or father would pick her up, waiting for the man to come in silently and pick her up swiftly but that time never came. Her bottom lip quivered slowly and tiny beads of salty tears welled up on her eyelids.

She wished her mother was here too to be able to feel this again because she notices how sad her mother is. Rhaenerys let her arms flop down beside her sides in a frustrated manner, the tears now streaming down her face while she whimpered gently.

Her father's face never appeared over the side of her crib, and the feeling was slowly fading away from her. She reached upwards again to reach for the feeling that was slowly escaping her grasp. She reached with all her might but it was gone. The good vibe that included the man that would help her back to sleep and would parade her through the gardens proudly during the day were now gone. The tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as she let out a cry for attention that wasn't from her mother.

Loki's brows met in the middle for a quick moment and a wave of confusion struck the God. Why in all the nine realms was she now upset? Just moments ago she was all fine and dandy. He sourly pulled away from the magical grid before him and crossed his arms over his chest, now rethinking what he had done.

Perhaps this was doing her more harm than good. Perhaps Rhaenerys was getting used to the fact that she had two entirely new guardians that were most likely not like Daenerys or himself. His long fingers curled into fists at the mere thought of such a thing - but he couldn't do anything. Here he was, sitting on a glass _pew_ in these_ pathetic_ mortals glass chambers, when he should have been back in Asgard where he could have protected Daenerys and kept Rhaenerys in his custody. Loki's dulled emerald eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his brows furrowed. Instead he was here playing games with these fools to conquer Midgard and gain control, but for nothing. His family was now gone.

Loki took a deep breath in through his nose and began to attempt to fix this mess he had made in his head.

...

A man named Xaro pressed his large burly hands against the dust covered beige door to Daenerys' wing of his castle - he couldn't just let his guest do such a thing by herself, and a woman he was trying to woo as well! He smirked before he turned his gaze towards the small courtyard before them and that smirk died down quick.

Daenerys pushed past the man as quick as a wink with bewildered violet eyes and now clenched fists, her heart beginning to race. Her men, her_ followers_. All slaughtered. They lay dead against the beige bricks of her temporary home with their throats slashed, each and every one of them in a haste attempt to have these men dead as quick as they could. Her eyes flashed over and saw three bodies of men slumped over, crumpled in a mess of their own bloodied limbs while their blood slowly pooled around them. All wounds were flesh, she noted.

Horrified, the Targaryen had a vision flash before her eyes. What of her daughter? What of her three dragons? Bunching her dress between her fingers, she bounded up the staircase as fast as she could, hoping she may have found the murderers in the act before they could have reached her family. "Daenerys!" She heard Xaro call after her but she was in the zone - was this man a fool to think he could have stopped a mother from getting her babies?

Daenerys could feel her chest implode on itself when she viewed the horrific scene before her. Her hand-maiden Irri, sprawled out across the ornate carpet. Then the empty dragon cages that sat beside the East wall of her room. "Where are they?!" She sputtered out as she forced back angry tears, her feet bringing her to the feet of her daughters crib.

Rhaenerys was nowhere to be found, not even her cry of displeasure could be heard from a mile away. Dany drew a sharp breath and turned back around to the ravaged bedroom. _They took everything_. Everything that Daenerys called her own, everything she ever held close to her heart. They had killed her loyal followers, killed her hand-maiden, stolen her dragons - and worst of all? Kidnapped her daughter.

She fell to her knees harshly, instantly burying her face into her hands as she fought back the impending tears. Slowly taking a long breath, Daenerys reached over to Irri's body and checked her for any signs of life - anything she could get from this woman she needed badly. She witnessed a small twitch of Irri's index finger, her mangled fingers that showed signs of a fight for her life. She was badly beaten - everywhere on her body was now darkened with fresh bruises, and Daenerys wasn't sure if the woman had been raped or not. She shuddered.

"Where are they?!" She cried out again helplessly as she let her head drop down lifelessly, her silvery hair touching the tip of Irri's nose. She heard the soft footsteps of Xaro entering her room, but she paid no mind.

A dying cough sounded through the eerily silent room as Irri's whole body shook with a spasm for a moment. "Irri..." Daenerys whispered as gently as she could while she cupped the woman's cheek within the palm of her hand. "Tell me what happened."

Irri took her time to point her index finger to Xaro. She watched as Dany's brows furrowed, to which she nodded as a reassurance. "Pyat Pree..." She whispered, her voice ridden with the raspy-ness that only belonged to death. "Court wizard in.." She sputtered out a few droplets of blood before continuing. "In _Asgard._"

Daenerys watched through her tears as the woman's hand now to her side, now laying limp as her chocolate brown eyes glossed over. She was dead.

A man kneeled beside her, startling Daenerys. She whipped her head to the side and saw the familiar face of Jorah. "Daenerys.. Do you have any idea of who did this?"

She licked her dry lips. "Pyat Pree. A court wizard in _Asgard_." Daenerys spat out the word as if it were a terrible taste in her mouth. Her force contorted into a sour one. It was, in fact, a bad taste in her mouth. It was just a bad thing in general. She wanted nothing to do with that city anymore. It was a city of murderers! A city of kidnapping, murdering know it all Gods! She ran her fingers through her now tangled hair. She felt ill now.

By that time Jorah had asked Xaro to leave them in peace. Daenerys looked over to Jorah with those fierce hardened eyes she now donned. "Xaro had something to do with this."

Something flashed in those violet eyes of hers, Jorah swore it.

"We are going to go pay Xaro a visit." Daenerys commanded sternly as she turned on her heels to leave.

It was when Daenerys ignored Doreah's cries for help, and Xaro's promises to the Kingdom and gold as far as the eye could see, she realized something. They closed the vault door on the two that had betrayed her for good, and Jorah looked at Daenerys with a satisfied look in his eyes.

She realized she would make a wonderful Queen.

* * *

_**AN: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Good to know I'm on track with this re-written version. The song in the beginning is 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down. (I know, it's a really old song, but I love it!) I know it's a shorter chapter than the rest, but I wanted to start the new chapter with the enxt thing that's happening in the story. I like having a fresh page for new things. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT.**_


	11. Fastened

_Fastened_

* * *

_Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_  
_No need to pray, no need to speak_  
_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_

* * *

As if the atmosphere around them could not get any worse, it intensified as the two God's slowly paced down the soft cobble beneath their boots. The God Of Mischief brooded to himself as no one dared to speak a word, but he could see what they wanted to say in their minds. It wasn't totally oblivious.

He sneered to himself at the thought, yet something else angered him. Was it because he was captured once again? No, he didn't care. The Chitauri army would have turned on him anyways, so he'd leave them for Odin to deal with later on. The real reason this man was angry was because they fitted him with a metal _muzzle_ to cover his mouth. The audacity they had! His dark emerald eyes glanced over to the ferocious green blasphemous monster who was currently donning his human form and Loki scoffed inwardly. It was him who had pushed for Loki to be fitted to this muzzle, yet Thor's original idea. Banner cackled like a fool the entire time he did so. Not only that but he had these rather unpleasant shining metal cuffs fitted around his wrists - something that the red-headed woman had suggested.

The God scanned the area, his eyes darting from one mortal body to the next. Steve, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint were all present, wearing their casual clothing. Natasha and Clint whispered to each other like they were the only one's that existed in this park, smiling and cupping their hands to each others ears. Tony and Bruce shared a few laughs with each other as they slowly strode towards the two God's while Steve crossed his arms over his chest and gazed around at the view. Loki could feel Thor's gaze on him and it made his blood boil - couldn't he just get this over with and just take him back to Asgard? Loki twisted his head around the opposite way of Thor's oafish face to catch a last glimpse of the battered buildings that lined the skyline of the city, a shred of pride ran through him for the last time.

Loki looked down to the small chains that linked his hands together, inspecting the tiny links that held the chain together. Silently, he chuckled to himself, readjusting his footing as he did. They were so foolish to think that these small metal links would hold a God. They should just thank their lucky stars that he decided against escaping again.

He admitted to himself at some point when Banner was fitting him with the muzzle that these freaks did an alright job. No less, no more. He admired how he almost got outsmarted by the red-headed woman they called Black Widow. She was a smart one. But of course they were_ still_ mortals.

He slowly turned his head back towards Thor's, who still stared at him with those clouded blue eyes, Loki could tell there were many things on his mind. In his hand, he held a handle of the Tesseract, and the other he held his mighty Mjolnir. Thor nodded to the man, and Loki took the other handle of the Tessie, and the ground beneath the two brothers shook gently and bright blue rays broke through the ground. The light cascaded upwards and the two were whirled through Midgard and space.

The corners of his lips twitched slightly, which grew into a small delicate smile upon his lips Ah, he hadn't seen Asgard in a while. It was almost like a child who looked up to their big new scary house for the first time. He didn't want to step foot in this city ever again. The smile disappeared when Thor mentioned they were going to go see their father - oh how much Loki longed to correct his terminology. _He's not my father, he's yours_.

The two walked through the beginnings of the city, passing by the crowds that admired Thor as he so gallantly passed by, waving his hand out to the small children that stared up at him. Loki paid absolutely no attention to his surroundings as they slowly walked through the Central court of the city, where his wife was presumably burned to death. His face was sour beneath that cold hard muzzle he had - though you could still still the lines that held so much emotion at the corners of his eyes.

He was curious as to what the All-Father had planned for him, his punishment that is. Sentenced to death? Sentenced prison? Or worse, in his mind take away his magical abilities? Or would it be like the old days, when Loki and Thor would play tricks on the city guards and be punished to house arrest, having to sit in their bedrooms all week was a terrible, terrible thing.

Loki watched dully as Thor pressed his large burly hands against the warm golden doors that were set in front of them, looking to his brother before pushing them open with all his might, causing them to swing wildly open. Loki pulled himself together before entering the castle alongside Thor, preparing to face Odin himself. Thor proudly strode towards the throne as if he owned the place, taking advantage of those looks of awe to boast his already swollen ego. The God of Mischief, however; hesitantly pulled himself up to the throne, already sensing those hateful glares and pitiful side glances. He sighed inwardly. He really didn't need this.

They now stood face to face with that bag of bones, Odin.

"Father..!" Thor boasted happily with outstretched arms towards his father, a toothy grin now spreading across his stubbled face. "It was hard, but I've brought Loki and the Tesseract where they belong!" Thor half turned to the left and handed a guard the tesseract, who bowed slightly before stomping off carefully towards the armory. Then came along that awkward silence.

Odin eyed Loki for a moment. "Loki.." The pure sound of Odin's voice made Loki's blood boil. "What you have done is unforgivable - a disgrace to Asgard!" The man eyed him cautiously.

A single brow on Thor's face raised curiously, raising his hand up slowly. "Now Father.. Let's not make such haste on your decisions.."

"I have had much time to over think the punishment-"

"Believe me father, I am as angry as you are... But he is still family. I will not stand idly and lose my brother again."

Odin looked down at his son with a 'you know what he's capable of' kind of face. "Thor.." Odin warned but Thor had piped up again.

"Please, father."

The elderly man sighed and rubbed the apparent dark bags that clung to the bottom of his eyes slowly, with all this stress being put on him, how was he supposed to make a decision? "If Loki stays... I will permanently sew his mouth shut so he cannot utter another lie again, along with constant supervision and side work. Am I understood?" He watched Thor barely nod, obviously thinking his fathers decision, and then he saw Loki's cold hard glare that was fixed upon him.

Pressing his hands against the cold metal armor that lay across his thighs, he pulled himself up into a standing position, letting out a sigh once he did so. A servant quickly scurried to Odin's side and bowed almost to a ninety degree angle, in her hands she presented a small seamstresses sewing kit. Odin courtly nodded before he slowly made his way down the small set of stairs, not noticing his wife's head slowly peeking into the room with a worried etched face, her long fingers clutching the doorway tightly.

Loki, though, was not nearly half as scared as Frigga about this whole ordeal. He had it coming, he supposed. It's not like he really needed nutrients from food and water anyways. He was now a few feet from Loki, standing before him, inspecting him with a small needle and thread in one hand. Another servant made his way to Loki's side and quickly undid the right muzzle, letting it fall to the floor with a loud clank.

"Any last words, Loki?"

Loki merely adjusted the buckles on his armor and smoothed out the tattered fabric. "I'm surprised you had not suggested a public burning, _All-Father_." Loki's eyes flashed with a darkness Odin had never seen, and it baffled him. Thor shrugged it off.

"Well then, we'll begin Loki." Odin boomed quite loudly as he flipped the needle through his sausage like fingers, antagonizing Loki.

Loki calmly closed his eyes, imagining a different scenario than the one he was in. He could feel the tip of the needle pierce it's way through his bottom lip, immediately tasting the coppery blood that seeped through the wound. He didn't care much for the taste of blood. It wasn't the needle that hurt most, it was the thread that followed after. Scratchy, painful thread. Loki cursed Odin for picking this specific thread. He steadied his breathing and careful clenched and unclenched his fists from time to time as the waves of pain only seemed to get worse for this God, and it seemed Odin was becoming more and more clumsy with those things he called hands. His mouth only tasted like blood now, Loki only wished he could spit it out.

From each corner of his mouth and partially down the length of his neck blood began to stain his porcelain skin and drip down onto his battered armor. His eyelids cracked open until those dark emerald eyes stared at the man once more with that menacing look he knew Odin hated. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a sullen Thor, his brows knitted together with slight worry and his fingers nervously bound together. That only made Loki angrier._ Don't pity me_.

Odin stepped back, away from his deranged adopted son, and excused himself from the throne room.

Turning on his heels, Loki gave Thor one last dark look before exiting the throne room as well, with guards on his heels and leaving the servants to wipe his blood off the marble floors.

...

Meanwhile, Daenerys stood in complete awe as her violet eyes took in the monster that swayed so elegantly before her. It was a grand ship she had bought with all the silver and gold she collected from Xaro's manse, and it was the best buy she had ever made. It was a beautifully carved ship, ornate with the finest jewels around, the sails were stain free and even donned a small Targaryen sigil (she knew if she made it too big she would be spotted when she arrived in Asgard.) She wasn't alone in this ship, she had acquired a healthy amount of followers to her cause (more than she could fit in this ship.) Holding onto the railing daintily, her shoes clicked against the wooden planks as she boarded her ship, a small smile making it's way to her lips.

Her men entered the ship afterwards, taking their respectful places in the bunkers or on the bow. Passing by many small windows that looked out to the ocean, Daenerys set forth to find herself a bedroom. That she did. She found the bargemaster's room, equip with a large bed, already made with fresh sheets and pillows and blankets. She placed her palms against the soft blanket and crawled onto her bed, sitting down by her headboard pulling her knees to her chin slowly.

She sighed. The last time she was on a ship was with her little girl, sleeping soundly on her chest while they left Asgard in their dust, hoping never to return. And now she had to return to this place to get her little one back - because they stole her.

She sighed again before pushing the blankets out from beneath her and pulling them over her now shivering body. Daenerys buried her face into her pillow rather angrily. _If Loki wasn't so stupid and just held onto Thor's weapon.. Then he'd still be alive_. Her face crinkled sadly against the soft fabric of the pillow, slowly rubbing her goose-bumped arms with the palms of her hands. She remembered the good times, where her face would be in the crook of his neck and she'd be cuddled up against his chest every morning.

The boat had begun rocking gently, and the creaking of floorboards became more apparent now the the ship was now leaving dock. Her violet eyes turned dark. Pyat Pree had better pray to the Norns for mercy, for if he touched even a hair on her daughter's head, she'd make his life a living hell.

...

Dipping his hands into the refreshing lukewarm water, he quickly brought them up to splash the water upon his face. Loki cursed himself when he had awoken with dried blood on the entry wounds of the threads. It was such a painful hassle to take care of. Blood was sputtered on his mouth and little droplets were dried upon his chin. His tired emerald eyes watched as the water dripped down his face and back down into the large ivory basin, coming back a tinged red color. He carefully cleaned the entry wounds, ridding the dried blood off his face before washing his hand in the small bucket of clean water. He took back what he thought a week ago - when he thought this thread would be no hassle, and that Odin could do it. It was horrid living with this damned thread in his mouth. Not only did he constantly taste that sour coppery taste, but the taste of stale thread. It was sickening.

Once he was finished cleaning, he left the quiet wash room and entered his bedroom, completely ignoring the golden crib that stood parallel to his bed. He lazily changed out of his night attire and into a fresh set of black trousers and a dark green tunic. He buckled his black boots before he swung the bedroom doors open, revealing the two guards that were assigned to today's 'baby-sitting.'

Loki had been requested by Frigga for today for a 'stroll' through the in bloom gardens, something he regularly wouldn't object to. But things were different now and he couldn't care less for anyone in this castle However, he had to do what they pleased. He made his way through the quiet hallway of the west wing and found the small door that led outside towards the royal gardens, pushing it open gently, wincing at the bright light that met his eyes. Normally he'd lock himself up in the grande library so he wasn't so accustomed to the blinding light of the outside world.

He immediately spotted the Queen sitting gracefully underneath a Cercis Canadensis small tree which was in bloom with beautiful pinkish-lavender colored flowers. He winced at the sight. This one was one of Daenerys' favorite trees in the garden, alongside the flowering dogwood tree that he also spotted down the gravel aisle.

Shrugging the feeling off, he sauntered off towards the woman with happy shimmering eyes that were glued to him, her lips twisting up into a smile. Loki took a seat beside her on the bench and let his eyes fall upon the many colorful birds that claimed the ledges of the marble cut fences and the branches of the trees as their homes.

"My son." She smiled warmly at him, placing her balmy hand against his much cooler ones. He didn't lay an eye on her. "I hope you are doing fine this morning." Hesitantly, Frigga glanced between his (obviously) hurt eyes and that menacing black thread that stared her down. She wished she spoke against her husbands decision.

Loki's brows furrowed for a moment, what was the point of speaking to him if he could not respond? She must be teasing him! He stayed quiet, letting his attention be caught by a small blue bird making a perfectly round nest on a thin branch of a willow tree not too far away.

"I hope you're not having too hard of a time with this... Thread.." Her voice was laced with pity for her son, stuttering mid sentence. As a mother that thread teased her, she just wanted to yank it out! "I would not have chosen a punishment so cruel."

_Ah, but you are fine with the burning of my wife and the gifting away of my daughter? _He thought to himself darkly with a slight shake of the head. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed, Frigga. She must have noticed the shake of his head because she shut up quickly. Now they sat in complete silence, as Loki had wanted, without knowing what was unfolding outside of Asgard's gates.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry, I've been bedridden with sickness and I have graduation photo sessions everywhere so augh, I have a hectic schedule. I hope this chapter will keep your mouth watering until I finish the next chapter, which wont take as long as this one did, I'm pretty sure. Thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews, they make me happy! :) And thanks to those who favorite/follow, I don't forget about you guys ! The song in the beginning is 'Never Let Me Go' by Florence And The Machine._

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


	12. Reunited

_Reunited_

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_  
_Pulling your puzzles apart_  
_Questions of science, science and progress_  
_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_  
_Oh and I rush to the start_  
_Running in circles, chasing our tails_  
_Coming back as we are_

* * *

With sea sick snake legs Daenerys flopped out of her Bargemaster's large bed and hurriedly wobbled her way over to her port window on the wall to her right. With her left hand clutched the small sill of the window, she ran her right hands fingers through her tangled silver-blonde hair with a gentle sigh escaping her lips. Normally she wouldn't have been so sick on board a ship, but she thought perhaps the excitement of getting her daughter and dragons were the push to make her stomach turn over. Her eyes fluttered open to the bright view of the scene before her - land. Her eyes not only saw the land that slowly approached with every wave and rock of the boat, but the gleaming castle that beckoned her off in the distance. Her lips curled upwards.

Finding proper footing, she pushed off the wall in front of her and swiveled around to meet the small carved dress, made from one slab of polished dark wood. She quickly pulled open the top drawer and pulled out her dress with haste, changing out of her night attire and into her loose silky one.

After her less than anticipated meal that left her stomach more queasy than ever, she stepped out to the skimpy wooden board dock that connected her ship with the dock to the land. The salty wind whipped around Daenerys as she slowly and carefully walked down, even though many men before her had used this board walk. Not knowing what exactly to do, she just rubbed her arms slowly with the palms of her hands until she spotted Jorah speaking with a tanned man at the end of the dock. "Jorah, how will we find this Court wizard?" She spoke with uncertainty, something that made his head whip around.

She watched as he licked his dry cracked lips and run his fingers down his smooth steel plate armor. "The Court wizard usually has a separate building for his use of magic.. If it is not that, then he most likely has an abandoned wing of the castle all to himself." The began walking down the dock. "We're going to have to be careful from now own, my Queen, for all we know it could have been Odin who sent this Pyat Pree."

Dany nodded slowly, as if she didn't know that already but she thanked the Norns she had him by her side. In her hand she held a soft sky blue shawl bundled up carefully, her favorite one she owned. Draping it over her mop of glimmering silver hair that she was so famous for, Dany hoped it would somewhat conceal her identity until she recovered what she came for. The small group of followers she had brought stayed back on the creaking boat as they watched their Queen board a horse drawn carriage to take her into the heart of the city.

She ran her fingers through the soft silk of her shawl nervously, her scared violet eyes darting from every figure that passed by slowly as the carriage trotted over top the rough country cobble. Had Odin put out scrawls of paper for her arrest – dead or alive? Daenerys licked her lips at the mere thought. No one here was looking at her with odd eyes, perhaps since they were farmers and far enough from the city that Odin didn't deem it necessary to inform them of Daenerys' impending arrival. Hell, she didn't even conjure up a plan to retrieve what belonged to her! She was going to burst through the front gates and expect them to just hand the four over to her? She exhaled rather loudly, combing her fingers through her hair. As far as she was concerned she was blindly stumbling into her death.

Just as their carriage entered the outskirts of the city, Jorah requested to be let off for a brief moment to ask a stall owner if they knew of this court wizard. Daenerys watched with suspicious eyes as the portly man nodded and stared off toward the castle, pointing off in that direction, saying something to Jorah before the man thanked him and came back to their carriage. "Separate building, yet still on castle grounds. He said it was built with grey clay bricks, ones that have lasted through the centuries odd enough."

She nodded slowly, the memories making their way back. "Yes, I remember the one now... I don't remember it ever having windows.. Or even a door for that matter." As the carriage started back up again, Dany watched out to the small children that played tag together in the dirty alleyways, or even hitting each other with their dulled down wooden swords. She smiled to herself as she imagined Rhaenerys doing the exact same thing one day. Their parents would call from their high up balconies for them to come inside for dinner was ready, she could smell it, and the children would drop their toys and bound in through the semi open doors.

"There it is, just like he said." Jorah announced as he twisted his body around in his seat to view the eerie looking building that stood on it's own, away from the golden castle. Daenerys remembered fully now, that dark green moss that grew through every crack and crevice, in between the clay stones, casting long shadows on the building.

As she felt the carriage come to a halt slowly, Daenerys' heart began to pump buckets of adrenaline through her body, she darted out through the open space of the carriage and rounded around the building, finding a mysterious heavy door beckoning her. Quickly clasping her hands around the handle, she swung herself inside and closed the door with her thigh quickly, holding it there until she couldn't hear Jorah's protests any longer. She took a deep breath of the dingy old air inside this long circular building, crinkling her nose in the process. It was a stale smell she didn't quite like.

_Light.._ She thought to herself as she saw a flicker of yellow cascade down the walls of brick and the cackle of a tiny flame began. Carefully making her way up the hastily made steps, she reached up and took hold of the wall torch that was mysteriously lit. The warm light spilled onto her face as she brought it close - she could see herself with her daughter in the near future. Whipping her head back around to face the spiraling steps. "I want them back!" She shouted with narrow eyes as she slowly stepped up the crumbling stairs. "Here I am! Are you scared of a little girl?!"

Who ever Pyat Pree was did not answer her calls. Nor did that big scary Odin pop his head around the corner. Instead she heard the distant cry of her dragons, mixed with that little voice of her daughters. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she raced up the last few couple of steps. Quick as could be, she grabbed the large brass handle of the door she was faced with, throwing it open with wild eyes. No dragons nor daughter. Instead a small pedestal stood in the middle of the room. The cries of her loved ones echoed through her ears, but her eyes deceived her. _Where are they_?!

Taking a shot in the dark, she placed her timid hands on the small brass handle and opened it, to be met with a chilly snowy room. She entered and her brows furrowed. "What is this place..." She whispered to herself. mentally telling herself that this was indeed the real sound of snow crunching beneath her boots. The room had large pillars in the middle that supported the half crumbled ceiling, with stained glass windows on adjacent walls of each other. When she reached the middle of the room she was outstandingly surprised. She'd never witnessed real now, only hearing stories told by the men of the streets in Pentos where she grew up.

She dropped her torch and paced forward - the Iron Throne stood so gallantly, waiting for it's rightful Queen. The crumbled parts of the ceiling were topped by its sides, loose bits and rocks were strayed upon the seat of the throne. her violet eyes widened in awe as she reached out to touch the cold arm of the throne with the tips of her fingers. The cries of her children rang through her mind once more. _I have to get them_.

Slowly backing away from the throne, she whirled away and made her way to the door hurriedly, the cries growing louder for their mother. Pushing the door open, she was once again met with snow. It wasn't the room with the grey stone pedestal like before, but this was definitely outside. She blinked furiously. _How.._! It was a blizzard around her, so bad that she had to raise her arm to cover her eyes while she trudged through the weather, already feeling the cold wetness seep through the tips of her boots. Daenerys decided she didn't like the cold weather that much.

She saw a small shack off in the distance but once she grew closer she noticed the shack had elegantly made golden doors. Calling upon all her strength she pushed on the thick heavy set doors she was faced with, her palms already beginning to get stuck the the freezing metal. She remembered these type of doors back when she was living in the castle... Once the doors were pushed open, warmth spread around her entire being. _What is going on here_..

It was the brilliant warmth of the castle gardens that she fell head over heels for when she first walked through. She stepped down off the singular marble step and let her boots crunch down on the soft gravel, but her feet wouldn't take her any further. Her violet eyes wavered for a moment before her head began to compute what she saw. She saw Loki seated upon a dark grey marble bench beneath a blooming pink tree.

In his arms was the newborn Rhaenerys, snoozing quietly in her fathers arms. Her breath hitched in her throat before she dare took another step to the two. She thought she'd never see him again. The soft crunching of gravel beneath her feet instantly gave her away. He turned to look at her, his beautiful green eyes soft. "My love." His voice startled her. It was single-handedly the only thing she's wanted to hear since he dropped down into the abyss. It was so soft and so gentle, so loving. She missed it so.

He looked almost the same since the last time she saw him. He looked as if he had not been in battle, or fallen into any abyss of any sort. Her brows furrowed as she hesitantly continued to walk slowly toward him. He was supposed to be dead, was he not? Odin had confirmed it himself! Her eyes began to sting and the image of his face burned in her mind. "This... This isn't real.."She stuttered, sitting beside him on the bench underneath her tree. "Y-you're gone.. Maybe I am dead and I just don't know it yet.." Her eyes were now fully watered up, feeling her nose tingle a little bit. "Maybe I am with you in the after world.."

Daenerys spotted that brilliant smile upon his lips again - something she almost forgot over the long time she had seen him. "Or maybe I refused to enter the after world without you by my side." His eyes calmed her down momentarily. She watched as his eyes flicked around to watch a bird that had landed nearby. "Maybe this is a dream, I do not know." He looked back over to her just in time for her to lean her forehead against his lovingly. "You are the love of my life Daenerys, that I know and really care about. If this is a dream I'll kill the man that tries to wake me."

She let her lilac eyes flutter open as she pulled her face away from his. Drawing a much needed breath of fresh air she sat up from her seat and slowly walked away, only looking back to Loki once - he stared at her with hurt green eyes. It was torturing her to be within his presence any more. She needed to find her babies and begone. She wiped a stray tear and ventured forth.

Daenerys was back in the room with the stone pedestal and the many doors surrounding it. "Oh...!" Her three beautiful dragons and daughter were sitting upon the pedestal, waiting for their mum.

"Mmm!" Rhaenerys cried out happily to her mother with outstretched arms, her tiny fingers clasping at the air. Daenerys rushed over and touched her hands to her daughters flushed cheeks, making sure she was unharmed. Daenerys smiled and knelt down, immediately bombarding her little face with her kisses. All the while all three of Dany's dragons happily caressed their heads against her shoulder.

"They missed their mother." A shrill, eerie voice sounded out through the cramped room. "They want to be with you." A tall, lanky man had appeared right behind Daenerys, his head didn't have a singular hair upon it. His thin cracked lips were stained a deep shade of purple, mysteriously. They matched his purple robe that hung off his bony figure.

At this point Daenerys jolted upwards at the mere sight of this creepy man, her back facing her daughter and dragons protectively, her fists clenching. "Do you want to be with them?" The same voice she just heard from the man in front of her sounded from behind her. She whipped her head around to find an exact replica of the man before her. It wasn't something she was surprised to see - she had seen Loki use this trick many times in training.

"You will be with them." The other purred rather happily. "Our magic is strongest in their presence, and they are stronger in yours. You will be with them through winter, summer and winter again."

Daenerys felt a cold metal on each of her wrists, and to her surprise, she was shackled up like an animal to the wall. She gulped thickly. Both of the men begun to pull the chains so her arms were exactly horizontal with the wall. "Welcome home, Daenerys Stormborn. I am sure the All-Father will have great plans for the Mother of Dragons when he finds out we found you."

Her heart raced within the confinements of her rib cage, turned her gaze over her shoulder nervously to peek at her pride and joy. Her little Princess that she would fight tooth and nail for. A seedling of a plan developed in her mind immediately and her eyes flashed a darker violet. When she slowly looked straight once more, Pyat Pree was staring at her black dragon with mischievous eyes.

Her lips parted slightly and there was a mischievous glimmer of her own in her eyes. Her lips curled upwards before she spoke. "Dracarys." Her voice was raspy but it only backed up her image. Her black dragon huffed a small cloud of pitch black smoke happily before he did as he was told. He screeched loudly before a burning orange ball of flame was emitted from his toothy mouth, aimed at the robed man. He quickly smacked at the fire on his robe in a feeble attempt to get rid of he flame but he failed - it only spread as he did so. The last two dragons mimicked their brother and burst the fire through their mouths, hitting the man in the face and feet. He screamed in complete agony with flailing limbs, letting his legs turn to jelly to try and roll around on the dusty cobble floor to aid his fight.

His screams vanished completely as his heart stopped beating and his flesh was burnt down to a crisp. Her shackled fell to the floor, lifeless.

She smiled to herself proudly before turning on her heels with a sassy tone, facing her four beloveds. "My baby girl.." She whispered to Rhaenerys gently as she planted more kisses on her forehead, while Rhaenerys smiled at her mum that she had missed so much. "I love you.." Dany whispered soothingly as she began rubbing circles in her back with her thumb, burying her face in her daughters soft as silk hair. "I'm so happy little one.."

She cracked her eyes open to view her dragons, three sets of beady eyes staring up at her curiously. She thanked the Norns all three dragons were alive and well. With a slight nod of her head, the three had flapped their little wings and perched on their mothers shoulders with their long talons digging into her skin. Quickly, she looked around the small room for an exit, because she needed to get the heck out of there, for the building had caught fire.

...

This was... Peaceful. Finally he had some time for himself in the library while the guards had to rotate their shifts with each other, even though Loki thought that they did nothing, they just stood there like gargoyles. Loki imagined their lives outside of their job to be just as dull as they were. It was only then Loki remembered his life was quite dull at the moment as well, either he was in the gardens are sauntering off to the library. He liked doing those things but perhaps the guards spoke ill of him like Loki thinking those ways of them. He shrugged it off and glanced down to the green dyed leather bound spell book he held in his hands. It was a spell book for fire apprentice's, which Loki was well passed that stage, but he had all the time in the world now, and he chose to sharpen his skills in this dingy library.

Loki had finally invested his precious time on getting his long black locks trimmed back down to the appropriate size he liked. The entry holes to his lips were somewhat recovered now, the redness had dulled down, the swelling dispersed, and the spontaneous bleeding during the night had fully stopped. He wore his usual dark green tunic with loose fitting black trousers and buckled back boots, it was only what he was permitted to wear.

As his eyes scanned over the many scrawled words within the leather bound book something struck inside of him, and he tossed the book aside to the dark mahogany table lazily. Perhaps he didn't need to reread a book meant for fire apprentice's. Throwing his head back, he spotted a purple book one shelf up, to which he reached up and slid it off the shelf. _Myth and Religion: Norse Gods. _He rolled his eyes and tossed that one to the table as well, thinking to himself that he wouldn't dare torture himself with a Midgardian take on his world again.

Off in the distance he heard a different pair of footsteps beginning to head his way, to Loki's own library. They certainly did not belong to any guards, or he would hear the clanking of their steel plate armor. They were fast paced and heavy - and Loki had a feeling it was somebody he really didn't want to see right now. The large dark wood doors that led into the library suddenly burst open, revealing a distraught Thor

"Brother!" His voice sounded hard and stern which went along with his scrunched up face. "Father has requested we join the guards outside, someone has set the Court Wizard's quarters aflame. This time it was not the youth - he fears it may have been sabotaged."

_And why must I accompany you? Can you not handle this on your own? _Loki failed at his own wager against himself, that he could not be disturbed today, unlike most days. Loki would have audibly sighed at Thor if he could.

Thor gazed at the guards standing at the doorway. "I will watch him from here. I will return him after we've dealt with things." Loki's brows furrowed, absolutely hating the way they spoke of him like an item, yet Loki still stood to do as he was told, he had no other choice. Loki walked towards Thor slowly, glancing at him coldly before turning the corner outside the doors to unlock his bedroom. After he pulled his heavy golden armor, he turned back to follow Thor down the silent hallway.

Thor already had Mjolnir clutched tightly between his thick fingers, aching for a good fight today. Sadly there had been no Bilgesnipe's attacking the outer city walls lately so Thor was stuck around fighting in the challengers arena for the time being, and he usually never got enjoyment from those. Almost excitedly, he led Loki out towards the front entrance of the castle. They watched as a dark plume of black smoke lifted off the tall brick building off in the distance, giving the skyline a nice new addition, Loki thought. Thor let out a grunt of anger before they pressed on.

Loki could really care less about this court wizard Pyat Pree, he was an absolute fool and a moron. He thought himself much higher than that bald wannabe sorcerer. He smirked only a little when they arrived outside the large building, black smoke still pouring out from the top of the building like a lit cigarette.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest lazily while Thor went off into the side bush to find any evidence of sabotage, or even the saboteur. He watched dully as Thor's head cocked upwards to something suspicious and he went off like a pig that found it's truffles. Surely Thor didn't need his 'baby' brother by his side, now did he? He was a big boy now that could handle situations by himself. So he hung back, intending to watch that idiot's building burn to ashes.

_There it is!_ Daenerys cried to herself as she wrapped her sky blue shawl around her daughters sleeping face to protect her from the growing cloud of smoke within the staircase of the building. It had taken several minutes for this door to appear! She bounded down the last few steps towards the door and scrambled out with choked coughs, her lungs burning from the heavy smoke. She gasped for the fresh air that now surrounded her being, already feeling the healthy air tend to her damaged lungs. She nervously looked down to the toddler that lay sleeping against her chest, not making a peep whatsoever. _She's safe_.. She smiled to herself as she threw her head back and let her eyes flutter shut.

Loki watched with a puzzled expression on his face as a figure emerged from a door that had appeared out of nowhere in the side of the building. They were shadowed from the side of the building, but now that he sharpened his eyes, he could see the figure was oddly disfigured. Where the shoulders should have been there were weirdly shaped creatures of some sort. He took several long strides to the side to better his vision as the mysterious figure stood up from the trampled grass beneath it's feet, and his heart rate and curiosity raised. Who had killed this sorcerer?

From the apparent figure that stood he could tell it was a woman holding something... His black brows knitted together for a moment. He made out a small child in the arms of the woman and that piked his curiosity even more. The woman took a cautious step forward and the sunlight poured onto her blackened figure, giving away her more obvious feature, like that long wavy silver hair... Loki cocked his head to the side slightly as he continued to scan over her. She resembled someone he knew, or used to know.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as ideas whirled through his mind. Was that really her? But he had heard stories about her being dragged off to the city center! Then that little girl in her arms... Rhaenerys? Damn this thread that sealed his voice that begged to be let out.

Even though her lungs still burned, Daenerys dare not take a breath of this refreshing air. _Loki_? She shook her head as she continued to stare at the man she had seen not too long ago. Had she not actually retrieved her daughter and dragons, but opened another trick door? This was a different Loki than she had seen earlier on in the day - the one in front of her looked paler, if that was possible, and that thread in his mouth... Her brows furrowed. "You aren't real." She whispered to him almost inaudibly, watching his cold green eyes narrow. When she heard the cracking of leaves to the far right, both her and Loki's head snapped over, seeing Thor emerging from the small brush with Jorah and her follower in tow. Those two were smart to submit to Thor, they'd be dead if they had not. Dany protectively concealed her daughter from the man, unsure if Odin had sent him to get Rhaenerys back in his possession.

Thor, aware now that his sister in law was present, shifted his gaze between his brother and Daenerys, his hand clutching Mjolnir tighter than ever. "What is this?" Thor croaked with a confused tone with one brow raised, still looking between them. He wanted an answer _now_. He looked at his sister in law and noticed she too was thoroughly confused, just by the look on her face. She glanced between her 'dead' husband and Thor. "I thought they burned you." He pointed his weapon at Daenerys.

"They did." Daenerys replied to the God, tearing her eyes off Loki and looking Thor straight in the eyes. She felt threatened by that weapon pointed at her, but she was in no position to tell him to put it down. She thought back to her dragons that still perched themselves upon her shoulder and one upon a crumbled piece of building at her feet, thinking she could possibly use Dracarys... No, it wouldn't work on him! He was a God and she was just... Daenerys. Torn out of her thoughts by a loud noise, she popped back into reality and looked ahead, surprised.

Thor's head drooped down in an instant with Mjolnir following suit, hitting the earth with a 'thunk.' His body was frozen, paralyzed. She took a long much needed breath of air before she tore her eyes away. She gently shook, though not noticeable to the men in front of her. Daenerys snuggled her nose into the warmth of the shawl that was draped around her daughter.

"Daenerys.." Jorah's voice was soft, to soothe her out of the shaken trance she was enveloped it. He pressed his firm hand to her shoulder and raised a brow at her. He cautiously slipped his hands underneath Rhaenerys' arms and took her from her mothers warm arms, and he stepped aside to let Daenerys pass.

Her violet eyes trailed back up to the man that stood in silence, those jade eyes glued to her already. His face donned a pain expression, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the thread he had crisscrossed through his mouth or because he missed her. She gradually made her way toward him, though hesitant at first, she was sure that this wasn't a mirage she was seeing. She stood a foot away from him which was more than she could ever hope for since she fled Asgard a little over a year ago. Angry and frustrated tears welled up in her eyes when she looked closer to that antagonizing thread that she wished so badly to rip out with her own fingers.

She reached up and pressed her shaking palm to the cold skin of his cheek, feeling him warm up to her touch. "What have they done to you..." She whispered with a raspy, shaken voice on the verge of breaking down because the man in front of her was the man she loved and the man that was supposed to be dead.

When Loki thought maybe his heart had fought the hurdle that he called Daenerys, here she was. Alive and well right before his eyes. He had seen many things in his years and he certainly did not expect this to happen. Ever. He stared upon the face before him. That flawless face he fell in love with stared right back up at him. He witnessed the times in her face, in her eyes, he could see the hurt she struggled through. He noticed the three dragons as well, could they have been those eggs she received at their wedding?

Without warning he reached up and tucked a lock of the silky silvery hair behind her ear almost casually. She merely continued to stare upon his face in awe that he wasn't still in the endless abyss. He looked back over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the golden castle, the centerpiece of the city, where Odin sat so unknowingly. Loki smirked and looked back to the goddess he was glad to call his wife.

He closed his eyes and imagined the impending pain he was about to endure, but he knew that this would be worth it. He could not live a proper life with this damned thread holding his lips together! He reached up with both of his hands and took hold of the black thread with his long slender fingers, tightening his fingers on the thread. With a boost of self assurance and just in time as Daenerys stepped away from him, Loki ripped the dainty thread in half. Sliding his fingers over to the other end of the thread he tore that one as well. Taking a deep breath, he held both ends of the thread and began to pull it through the holes in his lips. He stood there in silence for a moment as he looked down at the thread that lay limp in the palms of his hands, half surprised Odin hadn't done something to make them unbreakable. Loki turned his hands vertically to let the threads fall through the air like feathers, laying unevenly in the crushed grass beneath them.

He quickly wiped the prickles of blood that appeared at the small dots on his lips before he spoke. "We must go." He didn't notice but something flashed in Daenerys' eyes. She fought back the smirk that begged to appear because that voice that escaped his lips taunted her so – it was that raspy voice she found so irresistible. "If you don't want Thor to awaken with us still here."

"Yes.." She mumbled before taking a few hesitant steps away from him before swivelling on her heels and jogging over to Jorah, taking the bundle away from him and cuddling Rhaenerys to her chest. Was she really going to get out of this alive... And with her husband? Had she just gotten her husband back? She was still puzzled beyond belief as she continued to stare at him as he made his way over to the carriage, the drivers face white as a sheet. She looked back to Thor, who still stood paralysed on the spot before she climbed into the carriage.

Her head grew a bit blurry when her 'deceased' husband climbed into the carriage and demanded the driver take them to the docks as fast as he could. "Y-yes my lord!" The man stuttered before climbing into his front seat and whipping the horses attention upfront.

Licking his lips slowly, the satisfied God's eyes drifted down to the only thing that caught his attention – his daughter. She had grown so much! The last time he saw her was when she was only a week and a half old... Now she was a little over a year old. His features softened but his blood boiled within. If Thor hadn't come back to Asgard he would have been here to protect them, to watch her grow. "Here.." He heard Daenerys' soothing voice sound through the carriage as she carefully moved the sleeping toddler into his arms, and he noticed how much heavier a one year old was than a week and a half old. Loki could feel the warmth come back into his chest like he used to feel before he fell into the abyss of space and it spread through every vein and every nerve that ran through his normally chilled body.

Slowly, Loki led his eyes away from his daughter and looked upon his wife once more. "I thought you were dead." His brows were furrowed but he saw the slight curl of her lips.

"I thought _you_ were dead! They told me you were gone." A smile grew upon those shell pink lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes darkened a shade or two. Loki noticed something different about her but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

His lips ached but he still smiled at the woman. "I was unsure of my own fate when I had let go of Thor's weapon. I fell through space for an unimaginable amount of time."

"Well what happened?"

The waves of memories he really didn't want to tell her resurfaced and his brows furrowed. The faces of the Chitauri army clouded his mind – the Other rang through him. "I found myself in a place I did not know existed. I made a deal that sounded so simple, to have their army while I provided them with the Tesseract." Perhaps she did need to know this part, she deserved to know, but he'd leave out the explicit parts. "I arrived on Midgard with the Chitauri army.. Needless to say I ended up with the disadvantage. I was brought back here and _Odin_ had my mouth sewn shut." He glanced back over to her. "Now tell me, how did you manage to get punished for _death_?"

Daenerys chuckled along with a smirk. "Well let's just say I learnt that they do not appreciate when somebody lays a hand on their King and threatens to have his head on a spike."

Loki's mouth spread into a painful toothy grin and laughed, now that was something he did not expect to hear from her. "And what about the punishment itself – how did you survive _that_?"

"The blood of the Dragons runs through my veins." She looked over her shoulder to the three dragons that sat on the floor of the carriage, picking at a small mouse they caught in the grass before they boarded the carriage and she smiled. "Fire cannot kill a dragon."

_Ah, that's it. _Loki could now see what was so different about his wife. She was no longer that outspoken woman he was first wed to. Now she was fierce, he could see it in her beautiful violet eyes. She was a strong woman now, and she would make a fierce Queen.

"Do you have a plan?" She questioned him as she looked back into those heart warming green eyes she had been waiting to see for quite some time. Oh how she just wanted to dive right into those long arms and cuddle him all day and night and forget about the world around them. They were both presumably wanted criminals now, so they had to get far away and quick.

"Well, you still need to take back what is rightfully yours." He spoke with a grin on his face, this sentance piked her interest. "The Iron Throne."

* * *

_AN: Well I'd call this one the season finale since it's a little over 6000 words. Just a big thank you to those reviewers, followers and faves! It's you guy's that make me continue! I hope you like this chapter because it took me a long time to write haha. Finally Daenerys and Loki are back togeher, which I've been waiting for a while now, and I know you guys have.  
_

_Don't worry, there will be Avengers flashbacks conerning their reactions to Daenerys/Rhaenerys. A lot of you have been asking for that and pleaaase don't worry! I've got them all in my head for the upcoming chapters!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own THOR or GOT._


End file.
